Death Sentence
by Enemy of Righteousness
Summary: Light knew he wouldn't go to heaven or hell,but he didn't expect this!With a new DeathNote a war begins.Near always knew Kira would come back.Light always knew he would get another chance to win.But,why did the new Kira blend up and drink the Death Note?
1. Compulsive

Light was dead, he knew that much. He was shot at. Later, he died of a heart attack, provided from Ryuk. Ryuk had told him people who use the Death Note wouldn't go to heaven or hell, I guess he was right. How? For the last three hundred eight five days, which was over a year, he was a ghost.

Now, Light never believed in something so trivial. No way ghosts could exist. But shinigami did, which was weird enough. Maybe ghosts could too. No wait, it was true. Obviously Light was, indeed, a ghost. Or spirit. Which ever you prefer.

No one could see him, hear him or feel him. He couldn't move anything and he would just go through any item he tried to touch. No, wait, they could see him, if he lets them them see him, hear him. But he didn't want them to see him , hear him. Not unless...

Trust him this once, it was not fun just floating around for over a year without anything to do.

All he did was think, and search.

Would he find what he needed?

He knew he would. Wither it be today, tomorrow, next year or next century. He would find it.

He had plenty of time to think, including to think about his actions. But he never regretted a thing. He didn't regret killing anyone, Light was happy with his actions. If he got a second chance, he wouldn't do the same. But better.

He still wanted to cleanse the world of impurity. Yet, if he was a ghost, how could he do that? Even after Kira was dead, crime rates were low, but now they were growing.

Growing. Growing. Growing.  
Clean. Dirty. Filthy.

Was it as bad as it was before Kira? A bit better? Even worse?

He didn't know, but Light bet that it was worse. Without Kira, without him, the world would be like that. Crime filled, impure, horrible, dirty. Like mud. No, worse then that.

He couldn't let the world go on like this. He made it his mission to wait for another Death Note to fall to this world. He would convince who ever picked the note up to kill, kill criminals. He was Kira, it shouldn't be hard to do.

He would find what he needed. He would have the new owner kill off more criminals.

He already knew his mistakes, he would have the upper hand.

This time, Light would win.

Lucky for him, he would find the newest owner to the Death Note tonight, the time has finally come.

---

Near was sprawled on the floor, stacking dice on each other.

It's been over a year sense the death of Kira, Light Yagami. During said year, he had been spending his time solving crimes as a detective, as L once as great and quickly as L did too. Almost. He would also play with his growing toy collection.

But he was worried, or was it paranoia? Yes, it had to be paranoia.

It felt like, Light wasn't dead. Not yet, like he was still out there some were. Waiting for the chance to kill once again. Sometimes Near wondered if he would have a heart attack and die someday, killed by Kira. But Light was dead, there was no way he could die from being killed by the murderer. Even if another Death Note entered the world, the owner wouldn't know his name, Nate River.

Still, something was telling him that the game, war, or what ever it is was not over.  
No, far from it it seemed.  
But if another Kira was to arise, he would be ready. He would have the upper hand.  
Near would win, again.

---

Many different young adults stood around the test results. Who got into To-Oh University? Who was the top of the new class? Who was on the bottom? Did they make it in, or did all those nights of studying go to waste?

Masuyo pushed her way through the crowed, bored expression on her face. Her Dull green eyes looked at the list, looking for her name in the mess. There, tenth in her class. That was good, no, many would say excellent. She was sure she would have gotten a lower place, considering she barley tried with the boring test. She also wasn't surprised when she realized that she beat her sister, who attended the college years ago. Kyoko was her elder sister, she attended the same school as Kira did.

Kira, the killer. The public never learned much about the murdering. Except that some boy named Light Yagami was the killer. He lived in Japan, attended To-Oh the same time as her sister, was part of the force that tried to 'catch' Kira. Honestly, Masuyo didn't know wither to look up to L, N, or Light/Kira the most. All of them were smart. She wasn't Pro-Kira but not Anti-Kira. Just...there.

Once finished with gathering many college needed stuff she turned around to leave the school. Classes Didn't start for another week, which was good for her. It was raining out side, she pulled out a simple black umbrella to keep dry.

Drip, drip, splash, drip.

Maybe she was holding the umbrella wrong, her shoulder-length black hair was starting to get wet. Her clothing also had drops if rain on them. Time to hurry home.

Maybe if she focused on getting home she would never find that notebook. Such a shame.  
No, not a shame. A disappointment? Depends on how you look at it.

She saw a black notebook under a tree, shielded from the rain.  
Abandoned.

At first, Masuyo ran past the notebook, but she started walking backwards when it appeared in the corner of her eye.

How peculiar.

Not wasting any time, she ran over and snatched the book. No one was there to see her do the act. Everyone was inside, hiding from the rain. She began running again, towards the apartment complex she lived in alone. She used to like with Kyoko, but her sister was married and had two kids. There's no way she would be helping her take care of loud babies. No way, no way in hell. She didn't live with her parents, simply because she was an orphan ever sense she could remember. Kyoko remembered their parents, but she didn't. Not like she cared though.

Her apartment was small, a one room, not including the bathroom as a room, one was all that she could afford. Masuyo got money from her sister every month and also had a paying job at a toy store. It was enough just to pay her rent, bills, food and every once in a while, something she wanted. Like a cool puzzle, a cute stuffed animal, come new cloths or shoes, a new pack of cards and other various things she enjoyed.

Her apartment was...messy. Her Japanese futon was left out with messy blankets covering it. Empty bags of Jalapeno flavored potato chips. Her favorite flavor and favorite food. Soda pop cans, empty wrappers and what not. A few stuffed toys were scatter on the floor. Two puzzles on the coffee table, both unfinished and there was a half-complete card tower on a table in the far corner. The bathroom was the only clean area, no reason why it was though.

Oh, the notebook.

She walked over to her bed, taking off her shoes on the way.  
Drip, drip, squish, ouch.  
She sat down too fast, ended up hurting herself. she opened up the notebook, seeing a set of rules in it. It was all in English, she was lucky that was one of her best subjects.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die." Her cold, girlish voice filled the area. "Oh really?"

"This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected." A smile crept on her face, her skin in between pale and tan. "Well thought out, this is pretty interesting." She kept on reading the rules. Quieter, quieter.

"If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds." Now it was seeming a bit weird. This probably was a prank or something. But she gave it props. Interesting.

"After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds." She read on, reading each rule aloud, absorbing the note book.

"Even the original owners of the Death Note, gods of death, do not know much about the note." She paused. _Even the original owners of the Death Note, gods of death, do not know much about the note. _She thought it over, so the rules don't explain the entire note book? It had so many possibility, mystery's that haven't even been discovered yet! Exciting!

She continued to read.  
Silence. Gasp. Silence. Flip.

She was about to read the last rule written in that note. _"As you see above, the time and conditions of death can be changed, but once the victim's name has been written, the individual's death can never be avoided." _It wasn't her voice that said that.

It was deeper, but young. Of a young man. Calm, but dark.

Masuyo turned her head around, and saw a ghostly figure of a young, brown haired, man.  
Light Yagami.  
She was frozen on spot, eyes wide, face white and blood cold.  
Kira.

The killer who targeted criminals...is...alive?  
No. Dead. Is a ghost...spirit.

They exist? Impossible, no, not. Its true, is it?  
Or maybe it's a dream. No, nightmare.

Shaking, eyes connected, blood circulates.

_"You found one. A Death Note."_ His voice rang through her ears, startling her, she fell back.  
The time has come for Kira to rise again.

"Y-your...L-l-l-Light Yagami..." She spoke, still spooked by his sudden appearance. He watched as she regained her composer, the color returned to her face and the shaking ceased. "Kira."

_"Exactly. You know what you hold in your possession. It's not a prank nor a joke. Its a weapon, what I used to kill."_ Soon criminals would be dieing once more. He would be winning.

"I've seen a ghost and found this note book, a lot of excitement for one day if you ask me." She stated. Did she believe him? Or did she think she was crazy? What if she was Anti-Kira?

No.  
Even if she was, he would change that.  
For the good of humanity.

_"I need your help. Write down the names of criminals. There will be others trying to stop you, kill you. But I will be helping. This world is rotting. It needs to fixed, purified. Together, as partners, a new world will be created."_ He told her, hoping to convince her. It was nothing much, but that's all he could come up with. He waited as she thought it over.

Silence. Breathing. A nod.  
She nodded, a wicked smile crossed her face.  
"I will help you play god, I have nothing better to do anyways. This could be interesting, yeah." She agreed. The new world would be created once again. Wait...the one kid who fount out Kira was him! The one who discovered he was Kira. N....something.

No. This was bad.  
Horribly bad.

He never thought about who found out he was Kira.

Who was it.  
N. N. N...N...N?  
Only N, nothing more or less.  
That's it. No face. Not a name. Just the English letter N.

Light had forgotten his biggest enemy's, the greatest obstacle's, face and name.

"But, I want to try something first." She spoke, standing up, holding the Death Note. Doesn't matter, Light has her and knowledge of past mistakes. He would find out N's face and name no matter what.

"Wait, what are you doing...?" Light asked, as he watched the girl take out a blender and drop the Death Note in the clear colored machine. Masuyo took out some chocolate ice cream from the freezer and some milk from her fridge. She opened them both proceeded to drop some chocolate ice cream and milk into the blender along with the Death Note. She shut it, and turned it on.

A loud noise was heard, of the machine started quickly chopping up the paper. Mixing it in with the chocolate ice cream in milk. The Death Note shredded until you could barley see the paper shreads.

Light could only watch in horror as she blended up the most dangerous and useful weapon in the world. Once she was satisfied with the blended up concoction, she opened up the blender, tilted it back and began to drink it.

She drank the Death Note. Every last bit.

"Ah, that was good!" She shouted, punching her fists in the air, proud of herself.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Light yelled at the girl. She drank the Death Note! DRANK IT! His only hope, gone! Now what would he do? How would the world be saved?! How would it be purified?! It wouldn't, thanks to this girl. But he couldn't do anything, but watch.

"Even the original owners of the Death Note, gods of death, do not know much about the note." She said smiling.

Her smile quickly turned upside down. Her face showed fear and pain before collapsing on the floor. Her body convulsed, she began to cough. Masuyo rolled on her back, her face scrunched up in pain as her body reacted to what she had consumed. Her body shook violently, her eyes were letting out small tears. Masuyo struggled, crawling towards her bed away from the kitchen area. Light watched in horror. Now what? What would he do if what ever she plan failed? What about humanity!? This was such a waste, a selfish waste! She was able to make it to her bed, forcing herself under the cover, her body, cold.

Convulse. Wimper. Tears. Coughing. Blood.  
She was going to die, wasn't she? Light watched, seeing if her experiment would work.

What would happen if she died? Would the power of the Death Note be greater?  
Or less?  
Would it be there at all?

Or would she die.

No.

The war would go one, Kira would be resurrected. The world would be purified.

* * *

**I can't believe I'm making another story, but I'm just so excited for this one! I love the idea and plot of it. I just couldn't wait!  
**

**I also REALLY enjoyed writing this, it was fun.**

**Also, not all the chapters will be written like this. This is more like the prologue kinda.**

**If you read this, please review and tell me what you thought. Love it, hate it? Just leave a review please! ^^**

**Thank you, I hope you read chapter 2 and more to come!  
**


	2. Appearance

The rain finally stopped at six in the morning. My night, was in one word, horrible. No, wait, worse then that. I was like someone filled my stomach with snake guts, put me on some spinning ride at an amusement park for five hours straight. Then they got me drunk as hell and now I had a hangover. Lastly, to top it all off my vision was blurred and my body was freezing as well as weak. Why was it like this again? I closed my eyes, searching for the answer.

Oh, right. I did a stupid move last night. I drank the Death Note, a shinigami's note book that could kill by writing someones name. What stupid, crazy idea. What else had happened? I met ghost Kira last night, which wasn't so bad. He wanted me to kill criminals for him and we would work as a team to cleanse the world. I was bored and my life was going no where so, why not? I could see him barley, floating in the corner. My vision didn't allow me to see his expression. I knew he was pissed though.

I forced myself to grab onto my can of orange soda and chug the rest of it. Once finished I threw it with the other two empty cans. Strangely, the soda helped me recover. Food only made me puke , but I desperately wanted some Jalapeno chips right now. I sighed heavily, listing to the wind hitting my window, I wondered if the rain would start up again. Hopefully not, I buried myself deeper in my blankets, thinking about what else had happened.

I fell asleep twice last night, getting a total of four hours of sleep maybe. You could imagine how tired I was now, luckily the pain was slowly fading. I would be able to sleep again soon. Yesterday I learned I got tenth in my class at To-Oh college. Classes started in six days now, by then I'll be better most likely. I wish I could recover today though. I kept my eyes closed, thinking of other things. My sister Kyoko, how was she? Kyoko was weird and a geek in college, but she turned out very pretty. She had exchanged her glasses for contacts, grew out her hair and mellowed out.

The two of us, sisters, had so many differences. She was the friendly one, happy, now pretty, good hearted, the good child and plenty of people loved her. When we were placed into foster care, Kyoko was the favored child. I also felt bad for her, because of me she was never adopted. Kyoko refused to be adopted without me along with her. That's one reason I refuse to live with her, I depended on her for too long now. On the other hand, I was the antisocial one, rude, apathetic, cruel, defiant, weird and hardly ever made any sense. But I was the smarter and stronger one, I had that to be proud of.

I was going to visit her in one month, the first time I would be seeing her in almost half a year. I have no clue what to think about that, lets change the subject to myself. Lets see...I'm eighteen years of age now. My birthday was in November on the twentieth. Blood types...mine was B while Kyoko's was A. Good quality's were...wild, active, goal oriented while negative was selfish and irresponsible. That sounded right. A's good quality's were earnest, creative, sensible while negative was fastidious and over earnest. Wow, what a pointless set up.

I continued thinking, hoping to fall into slumber. I was five foot two, while Kyoko was two inches shorter. God, why am I still thinking of her. Ok, no more thinking of Kyoko, she's making my headache worse. My thoughts got fuzzy, the last thing I thought about before going to sleep was of purple dinosaurs...I think.

.......

My eyes slowly opened once again after sleeping. After a moment of me staring at the ceiling blankly, I finally bothered to look at the digital clock. Thirty minutes past eleven in the morning it read. Wow, I did get a lot of sleep this time. I slowly sat up, my nausea was gone, same with my headache along with my vision being recovered. My body still felt like ice and was sore though.

_"You're feeling better, I presume?" _My head snapped towards Light...ghost Light, or whatever. He looked relived, he didn't care about me as a person but as a tool. But, who cares, I get to go on an epic adventure, so It's ok. _"Why don't we start and try to find out if you can still kill people."_ Light told me, looking anxious to find out weather or not the Death Note still worked after my stunt. What are ways that it could work? I stared at the wall thinking of different possibility's when I began to cough violently again.

Light rolled his nonexistent eyes while I coughed again. I covered my mouth with my left arm, like many people would do. Once the coughing stopped a looked at my arm, which felt like it had something on it. My eyes widened, on my arm was blood. But the blood wasn't red, it was black.

"My blood..." I gasped, shocked by the discovery. Light floated over to me to see what made my mood change suddenly. "it's...black...?"

I blinked a few times, trying to conform the color. Yes, it was diffidently black instead of red. Why would it be black...? The Death Note was black and I consumed the Death Note. So I guess the Death Note could, somehow, get into my bloodstream. I'm no doctor, nor a scientist, but that's the only reason I could come up with that made sense. I stood up and walked over to my small television, turning it to the news.

A cocky looking anchor man was on the screen, I got a pen and piece of paper ready. He began talking about insignificant things, boring! When was he going to talk about the criminals, seriously?! All he's doing is talking about some kid who did something...yeah. Oh cares?

"My first theory is to be able to write on anything, using anything, to kill someone." I told Light as the news man went on and one. He nodded, listing for more. "The next is to just think it...that's about all I go right now." Light looked somewhat surprised. What does he expect? I just recovered! Give me a break, there no way I can think all greatly and smartly at the moment.

_"Well I have two theory's of my own. Your blood is black, remember. Maybe if you write in your blood, It'll work. I'm surprised you didn't come up with that. Also, try speaking it aloud instead of writing or thinking. That was fairly simple also."_ I inwardly glared at him, all of the theory's were simple and easy to conclude to. But his were so much better!

"Yeah, well, shouldn't it be more complicated then that instead of so simple?" I asked, hoping to get him there. Now on the news was a story about some man who was bit by a shark, that wasn't want I wanted either.

_"I severely doubt it. When you think about it, the Death Note itself if pretty simple. The whole idea is just beyond most human beliefs and comprehension, that's why it sounds so complicated."_ I was about to argue, but I realized he was right. It was a note book, when you wrote someone's name down they would die. Sure, there was a lot of other things about it, but it was still simple. But, for humans, the idea would be absurd. I'm going to have to get used to this guy, what a smart ass.

"Ah, finally." The news flashed to where a man suspected for murder was going under trail. The murderer's name flashes on the screen, with his name in my mind, I write it down. I turned back to watch it soon after. Seconds go by. Twenty more seconds...fifteen more seconds...ten...five...one...zero. The man then...did nothing. He was still alive and well, just as he was before I wrote his name down.

"Damn, that didn't work." So I went to my next plan, thinking it. _Ryokou Mizuki. _I wait, again. Like before, nothing happened to the criminal. _Ryokou Mizuki, die._ Maybe that would work, I waited. Still nothing harmed the man.

"Ugh, what a pain. Ryokou Mizuki." I said his name, I didn't feel like cutting my self before trying the other theory's. Still, nothing, would anything work at all? I sighed heavily. "Ryokou Mizuki, die." Light watched me, hoping that something would work. It changed her blood's color ,so something had to work. We watched the news intently, hoping for the man to die. Wow, that sounded weird. Hoping someone would die, being completely serious about it too. Creepy.

The man collapsed on the floor, clutching his chest. The quart went into shock, people rushed towards the dieing man. We didn't get to continue watching, they cut off the event, switching to a commercial. My mouth slowly opened, gaping at the television. It worked, it actually worked. I killed a person, who could have been innocent but most likely was not. I felt no regret towards my action, no, I felt excited, or maybe anxious.

"Wow..." I breathed, fully registering what had happened. I turned around, looking at Light. He looked relieved at the man's death, everything could go on as planned. Is stood, realizing I was both freezing and dirty, and headed towards the wooden draws that held all my clothing. I pulled out a black T-shirt and a checkered jacket. The colors were white, black, yellow, pink and blue squares. I also grabbed a pair of simple jeans and walked to the bathroom.

_"Oh, when you're done, I want to try out the theory using your blood as ink to kill. I believe that should work also, it could be quiet helpful if it does." _I nodded, closing the door.

---

A white haired boy, no, he's nineteen now, technically a man. But the guy's so childish and small, it feels wrong to call him a man. Anyways...

A white haired boy sat down on tiled flooring. One of his legs were pulled close to his chest while the other laid on the floor, bending around the other one. The boy, Near, was solving a puzzle. The puzzle was rather large, with no picture. It was pure white, making it even more challenging. Although, after solving it so many times he has become bored if it. Lately, there had been no difficult cases to work on, leaving the boy to drown in boredom. That would be over soon though.

His phone rang, Near let it right three times before deciding to answer it.

"Turn on you TV to channel five, something weird going on." It was Matsuda, having nothing other to do, Near turned on the television and switched it to channel five, a news program. When he realized what was happening, he dropped the cellphone, accidentally hanging up on Matsuda. On the news was a suspect of murder, on the floor clutching his chest, dieing of a heart attack. Not before long the broadcast was interrupted, going to a Windex commercial.

Was Kira...back? Near regained his composer quickly, twirling his hair. It could be a coincidence, but he doubted it was Kira, it didn't take long for a new one to show up. Only a year of absence. Of course, Near was ready, already calculating and going through plans in his head. Near felt...relived almost. He didn't have to anticipate Kira showing up again unexpectedly. Also, he got another hard, interesting case to work on. Let the game begin.

---

"Well, I was shopping for a new car, which one's me?  
A cool convertible or an SUV?  
To bad I didn't know my credit was wack,cuz now I'm driving out the lot in a used sub compact!  
F-R-E-E that spells free. Credit report dot com, baby.  
Saw their AD's on my TV, thought about going but was too lazy.  
Now instead of looking fly and rolling phat, my legs are sticking to the vinyl and my posses getting laughed at!  
F-R-E-E that spells free, credit report dot com baby!!"

I turned off the hot water after singing one of the wonderful credit report song things. Those were so amazing I tell you. After leaving the shower I quickly dried off and put cloths on myself, I didn't want to freeze. I noticed another thing, I was colder, physically. I used to be one of those people that were pretty warm all the time, but now I felt cold, all the time. At first I thought it was because of Light, but when I first met him I didn't notice that much of a change in the temperature. There were a lot of side effects to come with drinking a Death Note, huh?

I started brushing my hair. My hair was black, like my sisters. It was cut at my shoulders, my right eye was covered by my hair, or outgrown bangs. The left side had cut bangs for me to see better. Even with hair in front of my right eye I could see, just not as much.

I opened my door, turning off the bathroom light as I did so. The shinigami still hasn't come, but I didn't expect it to show up for at least another few days. Maybe it would take even a week or more. Light was just watching the news, which I left on. He probably had an entire list of criminals in his mind that he would like me to kill, too bad my old laptop was busted. I really needed to buy a new one of those. He looked over me, which was kinda creepy looking, probably because he was pretty much transparent.

"...What are you looking at punk?" Light blinked in a confused manner and then shook his head at my immaturity.

_"Try writing a criminals name down with your blood."_ Man...that guy was pretty demanding for a ghost that couldn't do shit to me.

"Yeah, well, were am I going to find a criminals face and name? Huh? The only thing one the television is the weather now!" I shoot back, grabbing a bag of Jalapeno flavored chips. He rolled his eyes.

_"You receive the newspaper, don't you?"_ Damn, he got me. One of these days I'll out smart him...one day, he'll see. I grabbed a few chips and shoved them in my mouth. Light looked somewhat disgusted with the action and shot me a look that said; "Did your parents ever teach you manners?" I did get the newspaper everyday,I felt the need to know what was going down in the world. Not like I had anything better to do though. We glared/stared at each other for a few minutes before I turned around and shoved on a pair of shoes.

"Fine, fine, I'll get the freaking' newspaper,mom!" As I left the apartment I could have sworn Light twitched, ha, told you so. I walked down the gray steps of the small apartment complex, with my apartment being of the second floor it wasn't that much of a trip. The sun was out, but the grass was still wet from the rain. Plenty of people were outside. Kids were playing in their yards across the street, adults were talking, a group of school girls were walking home from the high school down the street.

I opened one of the many compartments of the large metal mailbox with my key. Inside was only the paper, I didn't expect anything else anyways. I took my sweet time grabbing the paper, locking the small door shut ad walking up the stairs. I really didn't want to cut myself just to see if that theory was true. Sure, it could be helpful but it would still hurt. I've never been one for pain, which is why I attempted to be careful so I wouldn't fall it break my head open. Can you imagine the pain of that? Ouch.

I opened the plain silver colored door, locking it shut behind me. I slid my shoes off and tossed the paper on the coffee table. I began searching around the room for one pen, this could take awhile.

_"...Why did it take you so long to get the newspaper?" _While I threw a pile of stuffed animals to the other side of the room Light decided it would be a good time to ask pointless questions.

"A group of terrorists tried to kill me. I also had to talk to some cops about the dead prostitute they found behind the building." I looked trough some empty puzzle boxes next that were scattered on the floor, still no luck. Light shook his head, I wonder if he thinks I'm stupid.

_"Also, why aren't you at school. It's a school day yet you haven't even bothered to call in sick or anything." _...Wait...is he suggesting that I'm a high school girl? I turned around as slowly as possible, glaring at the older boy...er...ghost.

"I'm in college for your information, did you honestly think I was in high school?" I questioned before turning back to my search. I looked under empty potato chip bags, graded tests from last year, completed puzzles, a pile of dominoes, a box full of Mexican toys and an old busted guitar. I never did learn how to play that thing.  
_  
"Actually I thought you were a middle-schooler."_ It was my turn to twitch. I grabbed the closet thing to me, which was a box of assorted super balls. Letting anger take control and threw the box at him. Not only did I fail because it went through the ghost man, but the super balls flew out of the box going everywhere. Maybe I should have checked if the box was closed first. I stood up, attempting to catch the colored bouncy balls as they hit the walls and ceiling.

WHAM! Probably the largest of the balls hit me right in the face, which was followed by the rest of them. I ducked, covering my head with my arms. That didn't do much because they still managed to hit me.

"Ow ow ow ow..." Once the pelting was finished I was able to remove my arms from the top of my head and opened my eyes. It didn't hurt that much, I doubted any of them would even leave a bruise. I should stop overeating to those kinds of things. Light wasn't even paying attention and was reading the front page of the newspaper.

_"Will you just hurry up?" _I rolled my eyes, placing the balls back in their box. Hey, look, a pen! I grabbed the pen, which was hiding behind one of the coffee table's legs. Ignoring Light, I took my sweet time taking apart the ball point pen. I dumped the ink into the sink and rinsed it out. I decided it would be better to also check to see if I could put my blood into the pen to see if it would work as one. It couldn't hurt and could be very useful. I hesitated, taking out a knife from one of the kitchen drawers.

I took one of my few bowls and set it on the counter, my hand hovering over it. _Well, here goes nothing..._ I took the knife and simply cut my index finger. I cringed, but the pain wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be. Maybe all those hours of pain dulled it a little. But dang, it still hurt.

I let the black colored blood drip into the bowl, Light watched from behind looking ever so patent. Once I believed I had enough I took out a band-aid, which I prepared earlier, and wrapped it around the cut. Carefully, I began putting the blood into the empty pen. Soon enough, the pen was completed! Thanks to the black color of the blood it still looked like a regular, everyday pen. I walked over to the table while Light floated or something and sat down. I took out a blank piece of scrap paper, setting the pen next to it.

The paper, as always, had various reports and articles in it. What was going on, who did what, what jobs were open, and of course articles of murder. These weren't uncommon, almost every day you could open the newspaper and read about how someone of murdered. Today, one of the articles of a man who raped and killed a young woman in her mid twenty's. I shook my head at the foolish people. If she bothered to carry around some kind of weapon she wouldn't be dead. If he didn't commit those crimes he wouldn't be killed by myself.

I wrote his name down, my blood scrawled on the paper.

"Now, we wait." Light nodded, a crazy looking smirk on his face. For him, everything was going as planed. I rolled my eyes, glancing at my clock. If I was in an American cartoon, my eyes would have popped out of my head and all that crazy stuff.

"Aw man, I'm going to be late!" I bolted from the floor to my closet, pulling out my bag I used for work. Not thinking, I threw the pen in the bag too. I shoved my black and white sneakers on before attempting to open the door, forgetting it was locked. I cursed under my breath, finally opening the door and ran out, locking it when it was shut. It was still sunny, which was good for me. I ran down the stairs, turning left.

_"...What are you doing?_" I had to suppress a scream as Light popped out of no where.

"Work, I have to go to work!" I whispered a reply before taking a turn down another street. Light blinked, looking confused. Did he seriously think I didn't have a job either?!?! I can't sit around and kill people all day! As fun that would be I need to earn a living too, even if it was a part-time job! I was running out of breath fast. Despite it being sunny outside it was still cold outside. I shivered, I should have grabbed my coat.

I slowed, arriving at the toy store that I worked at. The toy store wasn't that large, more of a medium size. The building was cluttered, full of different toys and stuff. I went through the employees door, no one was there at the moment. I took out the apron looking thing, a light pink color with the store's logo on the front. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a newspaper. Hmmm, Maybe I could manage to kill people during work, I did have the blood-filled pen with me. I glanced over to Light, he noticed the paper too, I guess I would be killing people during work.

...It sounded so wrong to kill from a toy store.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**I don't own Windex or those free credit things by the way. Ah, I love those commercails. **

**Thanks to **Damarikomu** for reviewing! Also check out her Death Note Fan fiction: T is for. Its awesome!**


	3. Gimmick

Clerk duty, yet again. Honestly, I preferred doing all the random organizing, cleaning and restocking because I had more time (and opportunities) to play with the toys. I could get quite amusing once in awhile. But today I was stuck at the desk with a deck of cards, attempting to build a card castle on this slow day. It was not going well, let me tell you. The flimsy cards kept on falling over or collapsing. I'm starting to think it's impossible to make one! Although, killing criminals was easy, because it was so empty today, I had an excuse to read the newspaper and kill people.

So far I've written down around ten to twenty names. I didn't bother to count them all, too much trouble. Light looked a bit pissed that I wasn't killing them at a faster pace, that guy really likes criminals to die, doesn't he? It's actually kinda funny to watch, he starts twitching and glaring at me. I wrote another name down on a scrap piece of paper, let the blood-ink dry and then put it through the shredding machine. It was a good thing that before this I would use the shredding machine constantly when I got bored, because it was fun. No one would suspect a thing!

Light thought differently. He kept on criticizing me, telling me to be more careful and to be more conspicuous. Then he went off about security cameras and crap like that. Trust me, the security camera's we have suck and diffidently couldn't pick up what I was doing. Obviously, just killing criminals like this wasn't good enough. He kept on going on and on about some kid named N, who was the new L or something. N or L was a detective that solved countless cases around the world. He told be how N found out he was the previous Kira and how 'we' need to find out his real name and get rid of him before he catches me. Whats even better, he got all pissed at himself for not being able to remember the kid's real name or face. He said how he couldn't remember the names of the others who tried to catch him either. Well, at least they were dead, they couldn't pose as a threat.

But it's obvious I would win in the end. I mean, this kid was the new L, right? L is for loser. But if his real name started for N then that stood for nerd. So yeah, I'd diffidently beat the guy. K comes before N in the English alphabet, which means I win.

I shredded another piece of paper and threw the newspaper away, the only criminals left in it was the ones without a photo. Oh, another thing that made Light pissed is that I only killed major criminals. The murderers, rapists, kidnappers, drug dealers, extremely violent, etc. The minor and milder ones I left alone, they still had time to change. Besides, if I killed them too it would just add to the work load.

I blinked as a bag of gummy bears was thrown on the desk. Multi-flavored one's, I loved gummy bears. They weren't as good a jalapeno chips, but still good.

"Did you miss me?" A pair of lips kissed me forehead and I looked up to see the smirking man above me.

"Course I did!" I smiled, looking up at the black haired man. Let me explain, that was Ji, my boyfriend for almost four years. He was two years older then me and we met in the grocery store. It's a long, embarrassing story so don't ask. Although, it involves liquid eyeliner and cool whip."How was your trip?" Right, Ji was Korean, from South Korea and had went on a two week trip to visit some of his family back in South Korea with his mother and father.

"It was pretty good, the airport was a pain in the ass as always. But it was hard to not see you everyday." He pulled up a stool and sat down. I laughed, sometimes he could sound so corny. Ji's hair was longer then mine and reached down to his waist, he had bangs and it looked like he used better conditioner then me. He hair was always so shiny and soft. Anyways, his eye's were a dark shade of brown and his skin was somewhat tan. As for height he was four inches taller then me and he was on the skinny side.

"Aw, how sweet. I missed you too...so...did ya get me any souvenirs?" He laughed and stared to go through his bag. I always tended to be a bit selfish, but he didn't mind. As I waited, I ripped open the gummy bears. To eat them I would take all of them and eat off their heads. Then I would eat their left arms, after that their left legs, right arms, right legs and then the body. Light looked somewhat disturbed by this, muttering about suspicious sadistic behavior. I ignored him and continued taking a gummy bear, eating it's head, putting it down and grabbing another one. Ji finally found what he needed and pulled out a medium-sized tiger plush.

The background color was a dull red, while the stripes were gold. The striped were twisted a curled and it had different designs over it. For eyes, it had black, glass beads with a matching nose. I smiled, taking the plush toy with my hands, how cute! I shall name it...Dictionary. Yeah, what a great name!

"Thanks Ji!" I leaned over, pecking him on the lips. He smiled, saying how it was nothing. We talked for a few more minutes before he said how he had to leave. I nodded and waved, watching him leave the store. I looked over to Light, who seemed mildly irritated. Well, who cares what he thinks anyways? I sighed, still, not that many more people came into the toy store. I turned on the computer next to the cash register. We we're only allowed to use it for business purposes or when it was a slow day like today and nothing else was left undone.

_"Look up criminals on the internet and kill them, remember to delete the history."_ I nodded as Light paused, looks like he was thinking about something. He always thinks before acting I noticed, maybe I should try to do that sometime. _"Actually, you already killed a good amount of Japanese criminals in Japan...try a different country."_

I opened up Firefox once the computer was done loading, trying up 'Criminals in France' in the browser. With enough searching, I was able to find a list of recent criminals along with their photo. I took out some paper and the pen and began writing down names, adding to the death toll. I had to stop a few times to ring up customers, but there were no other interruptions.

I have no clue how many criminal's I killed that day. The worst thing about it is that we didn't even know if it would work! Most likely it would, but we still weren't sure. Light reassured me, he was positive it would work. But while killing, Light suggested to kill in groups, each group of criminals from a different country. I didn't question him, I just did it. It was a boring day anyways, it's not like I had anything better to do.

I closed the browser after deleting the history once closing time came around. All the paper was shredded and thrown out by now and my hand was in great pain. I wrote a lot today, it was like I just got done writing an essay. When my boss asked what I've been doing, I told him I was studying. He only nodded, telling me I could leave and that one of my coworkers would close up. I thanked him and left the store with Light behind me.

_"So, you do have a boyfriend..."_ I glared at him, the nerve of that guy! Just because he's a ghost and I can't punch him or anything he thinks he can do or say anything.

"Yeah, well, I bet you never had a girlfriend before." Was my horrible comeback, which only made him roll his eyes. It's obvious that he did have at least a few. I hated to admit it, but he was very good looking.

_"I meant it as a good thing." _I crossed the empty street once the sign read; 'Walk'. I looked at him in a confused manner. _"It could make you less of a suspect, not by much, but it most likely will."_

"..." I blinked, now noticing that I was at the apartment building. I walked up the stairs, pondering what he said. I guess having a boyfriend could lower any suspicion of me being Kira. If I wasn't Kira, I would think Kira would be a loner that hide in their room all day. Anyways, I would never get caught. No one could suspect someone like me to be Kira, right? Besides, I have Light helping me, a super genius! Well...wouldn't that make N even smarter if he beat Light...?

Oh god, I'm screwed!

---

Kira was back, there was no doubt. Over one hundred criminals was announced dead on the news, each one of heart attack. Near was already busy trying catch Kira, he would win like he did last time. He noticed something about the new Kira, they didn't hesitate. When Light Yagami first started killing he eased into it. Killed a few criminals slowly before starting to eliminate them at a fast pace. But since Ryokou Mizuki died on television (Near suspected that Ryokou was their first victim) criminals have been dropping left and right.

Another difference was that they didn't bother killing minor or even mild criminals. Only the major ones were judged, but he was sure that would change with time. Something about the new Kira almost made it hard to locate where they could be. They killed criminals from every country. France, Germany, Iran, China, United States, Mexico, Turkey, India, Ecuador, and the list goes on. They also came in groups. First was the group of Japanese criminals, the the group of French, then German and so on and so forth. At least ten criminals were eliminated for each group.

Though, Kira made a mistake by killing Ryokou first as a test. After making sure, Near confirmed that the only people who knew about Ryokou were people who lived in Japan. He wasn't a huge, worldly criminal. Only people who watched the news in Japan would know of him. Another mistake was that the majority of Kira's first group of victims were Japanese, lived in Japan and only people who lived in Japan would know of them. Criminals from foreign countries died after them, so it was most likely that the new Kira lived in Japan. Yet...that could be what Kira wanted him to think.

Another thing, narrowing it down to suspects was going to be harder. It would be hard to pinpoint them because of the number of Kira supporters, it could be anyone really. But, because they knew of the Death Note, they had an advantage.

From what he could tell, the new Kira was impatient and not very observant. Lazy, if you will. Also, it was almost like...not like they didn't want to...but as if they had nothing better to do. They were bored, lazy and immature, is what he concluded. That could help with narrowing it down to it, also, it seemed as if the person weren't a Kira (or at least not a huge one) supporter when Light was Kira. So, that possibility ruled out a lot. The new Kira wasn't as smart as Light was, but not as stupid as Misa or the other ones who had a Death Note.

Near rolled over, grabbing the phone that laid on the tiled floor. He would have to test somethings out though before heading to Japan. New Kira most likely was in Japan, but there are possibilities that they weren't. He shouldn't be too hasty with this. Kira could have connections in Japan and is living in a different country, with the technology it wouldn't be hard.

But...no matter how ridiculous it sounded, Near had a feeling Light was still behind this. But that was impossible, he was dead.

---

"Wow, it really did work...Heh, I'm so freakin' awesome." I grinned to myself at the news report named; "Kira! Is he back?!" Well, it kinda made me angry on how they said 'he' instead of 'she' but, oh well. Light, for once, was looking quite pleased with the results. He was hard to please, that was for sure. I listened to the report for a few more minutes, it wasn't all that interesting. Though, it was good to know people still supported Kira.

I rolled across the floor towards a half finished puzzle I got a few day's ago. I was about to grab a puzzle piece, when a rather large pair of feet landed there. They were covered think, dull fur, with yellow colored claws coming out of the toes. I looked up, frozen in fear.

It was...hideous, like something from a horror movie. No...worse then that! A monster stood above me in it's sicking glory. It's face resembled a canines, or a fox almost. It was covered in reddish fur, rips were all over it's body, you could clearly see bone and muscle. My stomach turned, the monster's jaw was disconnected from the head, like it's been sliced off. The jaw was connected by four clear stings, it pointed teeth were yellow...maybe even a little red. My body began to react, I sat up and started moving away from the creature, trembling.

The ears were large, one had a chuck missing from it. On the left side of it's face was a mask, it looked like the skull of a monkey or some sort of primate almost. The mask covered it's left eye, but his right eye was narrow and colored red. I knew I was shaking, I felt my self go pale too. The monster was hunched over, wings sprouted form it's back. The wings looked like a bats. The wings were bony and had a curled bone sticking out near the top. Light looked somewhat unsettled and disturbed by it's appearance, but no where near as frighted as I was.

"...A-are you a s-s-s-shinigami?"I managed to ask, the monster nodded, making it's jaw flop up and down. My stomach did another flip...oh god....why does it have to be so disgusting and scary?

"A-ah...I see." I struggled to regain my composer, but that thing was ten times scarier then I imagined it to be! It looked like mutated roadkill that went around eating babies! "...Oh, right. Hey, I kinda drank the Death Note, so I have no idea how you're going to get it back once I die."

The shinigami blinked, looking at me like I was an idiot. He looked over to Light, who was still examining the shinigami with mild interest.

"...Is she an idiot?" I jolted up, my mouth agape and my eyes wide at the shinigami's comment. I didn't expect that from him! Shouldn't a shinigami...a death god be more serious about someone eating their Death Note?! But he just acted like it didn't matter at the least!

Light sighed, _"She tends to act like one..." _he looked over to me, a strange expression on his face. I glared at them both, turning away. Well...at least Light said I only act like one, but it was still hurt! Jerk, one day...he'll see. I turned around once recovered from the insult, looking up at the shinigami.

"I'm Masuyo, who are you?" I asked, my fear slowly disappearing.

"My name is Ultio." Ultio...what a strange name. I didn't sound Japanese or English. I wondered what it was.

**"Breaking News, Large Serial Killer: Caught!"** Both Light and I turned to face the glowing television in curiosity. I grabbed my pen and paper, ready to write down a name.

**"His name is Gorou Hotate, in total he has killed over sixty some victims in over five different countries. The countries include Japan, The United States, England, Mexico and China." **A picture of a middle-aged man replaced the woman addressing the report. I wrote down his first name and was just about to write down his surname.

**"This broadcast is being aired globally."** I gasped in surprise, ignoring the rest of her words, globally? But...why would they do that? Light seemed surprised too, frozen in place. I shrugged, and went back to writing.

"_STOP!" _I dropped my pen, one letter away from writing the name. I don't think Light ever yelled so loudly. I turned to him, confused by his actions. Ultio watched, he was completely forgotten.

_"Go online, see if he really is a criminal." _I shook my head.

"Sorry, but my laptop's broken." I replied, pointing to the black rectangle that was placed in a corner. I haven't been able to use that thing in forever!

_"...What's wrong with it?"_ He asked, watching as i crawled towards it and lifted it up.

"It won't even turn on the piece of junk!"

_"Well, is it charged?"_ He asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it it, see!' I pointed to the small cord plugged into the laptop. I'm not that slow, this guy seriously doubts me. I got into To-Oh tenth in my class! I have to smart to do that!

_"...Was it ever plugged in...?" _ I rolled my eyes, duh! I removed the pile of plushies covering it and pointed to the...empty wall outlet. Oh...crap. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. I grunted, plugging the laptop into the wall. Soon enough, I opened up Firefox and typed in 'Gorou Hotate'. I waited for it to load the results.

"..." Light waited, staring at the screen looking anxious. My internet wasn't very fast and this is all I could afford, he would have to deal with it.

Nothing came up.

"So...it's a lie huh?" Light nodded, I ripped the paper up and turned off the television. There's no way we would fall for that one.

-----

Near started a new stack of dice, smiling to himself. Kira had fell for it, they were in Japan.

It was obvious that he couldn't use the Lind L. Taylor trick that L used on Light. So he tried something else. He had the news announce the capture of a prisoner on live TV, broadcasting across the world. But that wasn't all. It took a lot of work, but he was able to tinker with the internet. He made it so every country could get information about Gorou Hotate except Japan. So, if the criminal died of heart attack Kira would most likely not be in Japan, but if they didn't then it would say that Kira was in Japan.

Kira knew about Lind L. Taylor, so they checked the internet for information about the the criminal. When they found nothing, they didn't kill him thinking that the trick was that it was only boardcasted in Japan. Seem's like Kira wasn't all that smart afterall.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! ^-^**

**Thank you for reviewing last chapter; Damarikomu, Quiet and Samara Star!  
**


	4. Embark

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I glared at the window, small white things were falling from the sky. Snow, ice cold, freezing snow was slowly starting to cover the ground. Now, I haven't always hated snow, I actually used to love the stuff. As a kid I used to do all of those winter activities such as building snowmen and sledding. But now that everything seemed ten times colder then they used to be to me, it was diffidently a bad thing. There is no way I'd be building any snowmen this year, but drinking lots of hot chocolate.

_"It's the middle of February, what do you expect?"_ I continued glaring at the window, ignoring Light. Well, at least it never snows THAT much around here. Maybe I should move some place warmer, but, where would I get the money? I sighed, falling back onto my somewhat soft, bed. I guess I would just have to avoid the out doors. I glanced to my side, a few different textbooks were left opened and various papers ,along with pencils, were left there. I was studying late last night, classes started on Monday and today was Thursday, I needed to prepare. I was also killing some more criminals too or course, Light wouldn't allow it if I hadn't.

"Are you just going to lay there?" I jumped up, startled by Ultio's sudden appearance. I cringed at his hideous appearance. I just couldn't get used to seeing his tongue flop around while he talked. The fact that he looked as if he was rotting away wasn't helping at all. Of and that creepy monkey mask gave me nightmares last night.

"Ugh, I wish. But I have to go to work later. The only days I have off are Sunday and Monday." The store was closed on Sunday and I only worked on Mondays if a good number of people were sick or it was busy. But it was usually the former, Monday was the slowest day of the week there. I grumbled and turned on the television. I've been turning that thing on a lot lately, my electric bill would be getting more costly. The news was on and it looked like I had good timing because they were announcing new criminals. I grabbed my pen and a piece of paper and wrote down the names. What could be better then taking out your morning frustration on some criminals? Well, some Jalapeno chips and orange pop could be better, but I ran out of orange pop.

Besides killing criminals, I started noticing other draw backs of becoming Kira lately. For one thing, the nightmares. I haven't had a good night's sleep in the past days. I would always wake up from some sort of nightmare in cold sweat, but I could never remember them. I wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Hopefully it was a good thing, because I knew they were scarier then hell.

Another draw back was that I had to be more careful to not get cut. The sight of blood makes a lot of people squeamish, but what would they do if the say me bleed black blood? Nothing good, I can tell you that. Also, Light said that other people could see Ultio if they touched his notebook, which at the moment, was my blood. So if someone's bare skin came in contact with my blood, they would be able too see him too. That would be horrible, especially if someone dear to me saw him and discovered I was Kira. What would I have to do then?

I pushed those thoughts away and thought of something else. But that wasn't much I was caught, I would be executed. That was the worst one. I really didn't want to die, I've even considered giving up on being Kira. But, Light told me it was for the good of the world ad I agreed with him. I shouldn't be selfish, it was to make the world a safer and better place! Good people deserve to live in such a world! Good people, like Kyoko and Ji, deserved to be safe! Yeah, that's right, I would do it for them! Not just them, but for my niece, my nephew, Kyoko's husband, Ji's family, the nice old landlady, my boss, the kind teachers at the schools, and all the other good people...Man, sounds like I'm thinking in circles here!

_"...Are you ok? You look like you're about to cry."_ I jumped, brought back to the present time. I looked over to Light and moved a hand to my eyes. Tears were forming,but weren't flowing down my face. At least I wasn't crying, that would have been embarrassing. I wasn't all that surprised, I felt kind of frustrated right now. I cried easier when frustrated, which was really weird.

"...Yeah...I'm fine. I just had a mini-inner conflict. It wasn't a big deal, my tears tend to fall due to frustration, not sadness." I looked back to the television, writing a few more names down. I would make a safer, kinder, gentler world. If it meant I would have to kill people, so be it. If it meant I would be putting my life on the line, so be it. I was given the opportunity, I shouldn't be selfish and waste it. This was my chance to do something good for the world. Think of it as a gift for all the good people in the world.

After writing two more names down the screen switched to a commercial about ceiling fans. I wished I had a ceiling fan, then I could tie stuffed animals to it and watch the spin around - full speed! That would be fun, I should try it one day. I think Kyoko has a ceiling fan in her house, when I go to visit her I'll try. I turned off the television and took the papers that I used to kill to the kitchen. To get rid of the evidence, I took out a old bowl that had burn marks on the inside. I crumpled up the paper, took a match ad set it on fire.

While waiting I put my hands next to the flames to warm up a bit, being cold most of the time really sucks. I couldn't wait until summer arrived, but that wasn't until a good four months. After it burned long enough, I blew out the small fire and dumped the ashes in the trash can. I wondered if N, or the new L, was already working on the case to catch me. Most likely yes, news about Kira's return was every where. There is no way he wouldn't hear about it.

I grabbed some clean cloths from my dresser, going to the bathroom for a shower.. I wondered if he knows anything. For example, what country I'm killing from.I doubted it, but Light did say N was very smart. I guess it could be a possibility, I shouldn't underestimate him.

The water was warm as it always was in my shower. If I was caught, I wouldn't be able to keep them safe. This N person never did anything wrong I'm assuming, so they didn't deserve to die. But I still would have to eliminate them, for the better of the world. Hopefully, if I got close to N Light would remember his real name and I wouldn't have to go through the hassle of finding out for myself. I sighed, what did I get myself into?

---

Near was exhausted after a long day of packing up all of his toys and puzzles...oh...and investigation equipment too. At the moment he was on his way to Japan to work on the Kira case. Along with himself, Rodger, Gevanni, Lidner and Rester were also with him on the plane. The others, such as Matsuda and Aizawa, were already in Japan. They would be helping with the case also. Hopefully, with their somewhat large group, they would be able to catch Kira in a timely manner.

But Near knew it could be close to impossible to catch Kira so quick. He just hoped it wouldn't take as long as last time.

What he was having some trouble figuring out at the time, was how to narrow down the suspects. They knew Kira was in Japan, had access to the internet, possibly lazy, bored and immature. Near believed Kira to be a high school kid or a college student most likely. The new Kira, was smart too. He couldn't say they were as smart as Light Yagami or himself, but smart nevertheless. This was concluded because, they didn't really leave that many clues or leads. The only thing Kira had let them know is that they are in Japan.

So, a lazy, bored, immature high school kid or college student that was quite smart. So they most likely would be in a good university or privet high school. That should narrow it down too. Near looked through the window of the plane, one of his creepy smiles on his face. This should be quite interesting.

Then he realized how many of his toys had to be left behind or were damaged during the move.

---

Light was twitching with annoyance. The girl, Masuyo, has been singing the same song in the shower for the past thirty minutes. Now, he wouldn't be mean enough to say she was absolutely horrible...just..not good...at all. Ultio looked like he was in the same state. At one point he grabbed a rope and tried to hang himself, but it's obvious that it didn't work. He was beginning to think she did it just to annoy him. Well, at least he never got head aches any more, now that he was without a body.

What is even worse is that he had forgotten what he was going to do...oh yeah, that right. He was going to ask Ultio about him not going to Mu. Masuyo's bad singing must have distracted him

_"Ultio."_ Light turned to the shinigami, who looked to be on the verge of tears. _"If all humans go to Mu when they die, why am I like this?" _The question sounded more like a demand in Ultio's ears then a question.

"Well, as you already know, many humans die every second each day. The system isn't perfect, so every once and awhile a person won't be granted access to Mu. This usually happens when a great number of people die simultaneously. So their souls stay here on Earth for eternity instead. Although, sometimes a soul left on Earth will be able to get into Mu. But it doesn't happen often. So your pretty much stuck here forever." It was a simple explanation, but there is no need to go into great detail about the incidents.

Light smirked, that was good to hear. Even if Masuyo did fail, he would still have many, many more chances to cleanse the world. After a few more agonizing minutes, Ultio sighed in relief, she had finally stooped singing. Minutes later the bathroom door swung open, hitting the wall and leaving a hole in it.

"...Crap...not again." The black haired girl muttered, examining the hole in the wall. "So much for a dramatic entrance..." This girl, Light wasn't so sure of her. It seemed like she wasn't taking being Kira seriously most of the time and was only doing it to relieve boredom. His eyes narrowed, just like Ryuk.

"_Masuyo, are you taking this seriously?"_ He asked, and she turned to him with wide, shock filled eyes.

"Uh, no shit I'm taking this seriously! I mean, how am I going to be able to afford the wall to be fixed? Those kinds of things are not cheap!" Light rolled his eyes, he wasn't talking about the wall.

_"I'm not talking about. I'm talking about being Kira. You act so carefree about it, you should take this more seriously!" _Lights voice was rising, while Masuyo's eyes narrowed. _"Don't you realize this is for the good of the world! Not only that but you'll will killed if you're caught!"_

"Of course I'm taking it seriously asshole!" She was having problems trying to keep her voice down, but did her best not to disturb the neighbors.

_"Then start acting like it, do you think no one would suspect you if they saw you doing what you did at work the other day! A moron would noticed how suspicious that looked! You're just lucky there were barley any costumers that day." _

"....Well, that was kind of stupid! I'll try harder, but you have to stop acting like such a bitch, it's starting to really piss me off!"

_"I'm starting to piss you off? Do you know how much it pissed me off to see you act like an idiot!"_ With that being said, a knife flew threw the air, wedging itself in the wall behind her, only missing by an inch or more.

"...." The arguing stopped as the group looked at the knife with shocked expressions. "...Are you trying to kill me?" Masuyo wondered aloud, pulling to knife out of the wall. Light continued staring at the knife, did he do that?

_"...Sorry, I didn't know I could do...that."_ His eyes went up to the ceiling, at least it didn't hit her. That would have been horrible. Masuyo sighed, sitting down on the floor.

"It looks like the both of us has a lot to learn..."

---

It was Tuesday, which meant college has already started. Right now, I was in one of my favorite classes, sociology. For all that do not know, sociology is a branch of social sciences which uses systematic methods of empirical investigation and critical analysis to develop and refine knowledge about human social structure and activity. In simpler terms it is the study of society and human interaction. It's also kinda like psychology, which is another favorite, only kind of harder in my opinion.

Although, right now we weren't doing anything too interesting in the class. Just going over things we should have learned if we took it in high school and the basics. But, being the good student I am, I was taking notes and listing to the professor. I was feeling a bit competitive and was doing my best to learn more so I could earn a place higher in my class. If I became smarter, the chance of succeeding as Kira would be higher. Which meant I won't be caught and die as easy.

Nothing interesting has happened sense I became Kira lately. I've been killing a good number of criminals each day as always. But, that's about it. After another thirty minutes of class the professor dismissed us. That was my last class for today, time to go home! Yay, finally! I had about an hour before I had to be at work so I some time to do stuff. I walked home, but this time I wasn't alone as I usually was. I was walking with Light and Ultio. I wouldn't call them friends, far from it actually, but it was nice to have some company.

I hasn't snowed since Thursday, which was good. But it was still very cold outside. I was guessing it was negative fifty degrees Fahrenheit outside, but that was unlikely. Luckily, my home wasn't too far away from the university. I hurried home, not letting the coldness turn me into a popsicle. Although, those heavy text books did slow me down.

Once home, I dropped my book bag on the floor and turned the television on. It was still on the news channel. I haven't changed the channel in a while, now that I thought about it. I also turned on my computer, while waiting for it to turn on I wrote down the names of local criminals. Who knew murdering people would become so casual for me? Once the internet loaded, I searched up for criminals from various countries. It's been easier for me to find criminals seance I first started killing, most likely because people knew I would kill them sooner if I had easier access to them. Those Kira supporters sure could get a lot of information on these kinds of things.

I looked over to the clock, turned off the computer and television and headed out the door with Light following. Ultio decided to stay there and turned the television back on. That was one weird shinigami, he really liked to watch television.

Today wasn't that empty, which was good in a business sense. Not so good in a being Kira sense. But today I wasn't on cashier and had to do all the organizing and restocking. So at the moment I was putting boxes of Lego's on an almost empty shelf. Let me tell you, those Lego boxes could be heavy!

"I'm gonna fight 'em all.  
A seven nation army couldn't hold me back.  
They're gonna rip it off.  
Taking their time right behind my..."

"Um, excuse me Miss..." I blinked, looking to the person who interrupted my muttering-singing. A tall, black haired man was there...in a business suit. Wow, didn't see that everyday. I wondered why a guy in a suit was a toy store? Light gave the man a grateful look when he interrupted my muttering-singing. But then his expression drastically changed, to...shocked? No, maybe it was realization.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, may I help you sir?" I spoke in the awkward silence, putting on my best friendly-employee facade. The facade was really, not that good. Light surely didn't look impressed by it.

"I need help finding..." He paused looking at slip of paper. "Uh...these things." He handed me the slip of paper, he looked really confused. The guy looked at me sheepishly as I looked over the list.

**Five Decks of Playing Cards** I blinked, well okay then.**  
Twenty Set of Lego's **...Why?  
**Twenty packs of of Dice** ...Isn't that a bit much?**  
Darts  
****Water pistols  
Blank finger puppets  
Fifteen weird looking Gudum robots.** Not only that, but the list went on and on, listing a great number of toys. Well, at least we would be receiving a large amount of money today. I looked back up at the weird sheepish guy.

"...Why?" I asked, wondering why the man needed so many toys. It was kinda creepy in a way. But I can't complain, at least he's not asking for dolls. Now that wold be creepy.

"Oh! There not for me." I figured that much, but it was still creepy. I sighed, nodding and helped the man gather everything on the list. I should have asked a co-worker to help him, because by the time we were done my arms were sort of sore. Like I said, those Lego boxes are heavy. That wasn't all, either, the boss told me to help him get all that crap to his car. That was even worse because his car was roughly two hundred feet away from the story. Okay, I'm being a bit dramatic, but it was still far away.

"Ah, finally that's over!" I smiled as we loaded the last two bags in to the car.

"Sorry you had to do all of that Miss...?"

"Shoji Masuyo. Don't worry about it, I'll probably be paid extra for all that work anyways." He laughed, most likely at my surname because it meant sliding door. Weird name, right?

"I'm Touta, nice too meet you Shoji-san." I noticed he didn't give out his surname, but didn't question it.

"Eh, please just call me Masuyo, I really can't stand my surname." He nodded, understanding why. Who would want a surname meaning sliding door...? "Well, see you around Touta-san" He smiled, saying bye as I walked back to the store.

_"Touta Matsuda, he was working on the Kira case before. Be careful, he's probably working to catch Kira again." _I laughed quietly. "I figured as much, that guy was way too weird." Light looked somewhat surprised by this, but brushed it off to think about god knows what.

Touta Matsuda, someone who helped catch Light. Well, this was starting to get interesting, wasn't it?

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! **

**Thanks to Damarikomu and Yami Yugi Alexarnder the 4th for reviewing! **

**I don't own the small bit of Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes used in the story. I've been listinging to that song a lot lately.  
**


	5. Visitor

I've been Kira for two weeks, it was hardly believable on my part. Killing criminals was a normal thing now. Over the the two weeks of being Kira I discovered many things to help me kill criminals practically everywhere. I killed at work no matter what I was doing, during class, and in various public places. I've also already was beginning seeing the effects of being Kira, good and bad.

The manager at work has developed a small obsession with the Kira business and leaves the news on the small TV in the store. It's not suspicious for me to write on my arm while restocking, because many other workers do it to remember things. Luckily washing off the blood is easier then washing off normal ink.

I learned how to kill in class too. It's not uncommon for students to go through the news paper during class every once in a while. So I keep an issue handy at all times. Although, I couldn't write on my arm seeing as someone could see me. Instead, when I write a paper I write in normal ink until I need to write a letter that would be in a criminals name. For example, the criminals name was Eiki Iida. When there comes the time to use the certain letters found in that person's name I write them down the the blood-filled pen. As long as I have the person's face in my mind it works, but it's such a pain to do.

No one finds it suspicious if you're writing in the subway, which is what many students do when waiting for their stop.

There was one place I couldn't kill anyone though.  
Yoshi's house.

Yoshi was a little girl, only six years of age and acted like she was on speed twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. I knew Yoshi's family for a few years now because Kyoko was friends with their eldest daughter, Sakiko. For a little extra money, I wound babysit her when her parents wanted to go out. Sakiko, like my sister,moved away from home after graduating college. I think she moved to the same place too now that I think about it, America.

If my memory serves me right, Sakiko was going to do something that had to do with art while my sister left to teach Japanese. I never really listened to them when they discussed such things. Anyways, tonight I was supposed to watch over Yoshi. I was surprised, when I told Light he didn't try to kill me. I guess I've been doing a good job at being Kira lately.

So, here I am, at Yoshi's house trying hardest not to tremble in my shoes. Countdown, begin! Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four-

"MAYONNAISE!" Oh god, it's already begun. I did my best not to twitch as a small girl clung onto my leg.

"Hi Yoshi-chan, how are you today?" I asked, looking down at her. Today she was wearing a bright lime green jacket over a soft pink tee-shirt with a neon pink skirt (which resembled a too-too almost.) with black legging underneath. For shoes she wore small black converse. The laces on the left shoe was a blinding shade of yellow while the laces on the right were a neon blue. I have to say, she doesn't dress half bad, but that's because the outfit was a replica of one of my outfits. In fact it was the very same outfit I was wearing right now...I'm begging to think that this kid is psychic.

"Absolutely wonderful Mayonnaise! What about you?" She practically yelled as she dragged me inside the small, but cozy, house. The inside was pretty plain, white walls, light brown wood flooring and a rug here an there. What was different about the inside is how it was littered with drawings drawn by Yoshi and pictures of her on the wall. Some had proper picture frames while others were simply tapped.

"Ah, pretty good." I didn't comment on her nickname for me. I tried to get her to call me by my actual name but she refused. We walked into the family room, which consisted of two couches, a coffee table, two book selves and a normal sized television.

"Oh, hello dear!" I turned around and saw Yoshi's parents, Arata and Chika Suzuki. Arata, Yoshi's father, was dressed in a simple white dress shirt and black pants with matching shoes. Her mother, Chika, wore a simple dress colored dark blue. Unlike their daughter, who had brown hair and green eyes, they both had common black hair and brown eyes.

"Good evening." I breathed, making sure to keep an eye on Yoshi as she attacked a pile of DVD's.

"Well, we will be leaving now. We should be back around midnight, if not sooner." I nodded my head as I watched them leave the house, locking the door on the way out.

"CAN WE ORDER PIZZA MAYONNAISE?!" I felt my lungs go dry as the small girl jumped on me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. For a little girl she sure is strong.

"There is now way I'm ordering pizza, I'm sure your mom has some broccoli in the fridge...maybe some arsenic too..." I wondered once she let go of me and made my way to the kitchen.

"GROSS! And, that's not fair Mayonnaise, I don't know what arsenic is!" She pouted as I searched the fridge for some food. It didn't have anything the interesting in it. Some milk, turkey, watermelon, strawberry jam and other normal things.

"The less you know the better..." I murmured, closing the door shut. "Looks like we're getting pizza."

"YEAH! I WIN!" She cheered, running circles around me as I dialed the phone. Today, Light decided to stay home with Ultio, expecting me to stay out of trouble. I could handle a little girl, besides, whats the worse that could happen anyways? Well, besides her almost catching the house on fire. But that only happened once, I knew better now! I had no idea that if I left her alone for one second she would turn the stove on high and try to roast a toaster!

I blinked, oh crap she's gone! I looked to my left, then my right and repeated that about five ties before calling her name. I heard her voice call me from the family room, she said something about watching TV. I sighed, inwardly, thankful that she wasn't going to destroy the house.

"Hello, this is Pizza Palace, may I take your order?" I gave the pizza people the order which was just a normal sized pizza with cheese and peperoni. I didn't bother asking Yoshi for what she wanted. If I did she would name off about twenty different things that I was sure would be illegal to put on a pizza for someone to eat. I told them all that other stuff, where we were and that I wanted bread sticks blah blah blah blah blah. I hung up the phone and slowly made my way to the family room slowly, cautious, I had to be on my toes.

I peeked into the room and saw that Yoshi was just watching some old Pokemon re-runs. At least she wasn't watching Bleach like last time...now that was a disaster. I walked into the room, sitting down next to her. Her eyes were fixed on the television as some weird looking Pokemon attacked another one. We sat in silence, with only the sounds from the television filling the room.

"Who is your favorite character?" I asked.

"Nyāsu." She simply answered. I think Nyāsu was that weird yellow cat thing that talked a lot. Soon enough, the episode was over and she turned the television off.

"Pizza's here." I blinked in confusion, how did she know? A loud ringing made it's way through the house, nearly making me jump through the ceiling. I looked around frantically, jumping off my seat and dashing towards the door. I chose to ignore Yoshi's obnoxious laughter as she watched me panic.

"Silly Mayonnaise!" I grumbled under my breath, handing the pizza guy his money. Who might I add was the ugliest piece of work I've ever seen. Pimples, greasy hair, cheap looking glasses...oh my. I mentally slapped myself for being shallow, I should get rid of that habit. I took the pizza and slammed the door in the ugly-guy's face. Oh well, he'll get over it. I brought the pizza to the kitchen, with Yoshi hot on my tail. She compared to a starving lion, looking at the pizza with violent eyes full of hunger. I shuddered, picturing the younger girl attacking hundreds of defenseless gazelles.

"OUCH!" I looked down at my hand, which was bleeding on the box...shit. While I was day dreaming I must of cut my self on the pizza-cutter. My eyes widened in realization, right, I was Kira. I drank the Death Note. My blood was black because of it. Yoshi was staring at my bleeding hand in a mix of shock, confusion and what looked to be terror. I yelped, which I would never in a million years admit to doing, and ran to the bathroom.

I turned on the faucet, washing off my hand. As gracefully as I could, which wasn't graceful at all, I stood on a small stool the reach the ridiculously high medicine cabinet. I took out some band-aids, applying them to my wound. I sighed, content with my work before reaching to put the band-aids away. I completely forgot about Yoshi staring at me.

"...Are you Kira?" I froze, dropping the box of band-aids. How did she...guess that? I looked at her, she was totally serious, no smile, nothing. I still didn't say anything, still shocked. She gave me a suspicious look. Oh crap...I'm taking too long to answer, aren't I? For once I wish Light was around, he would know what to do. I shut my eyes as tightly as possible, breathing in and out. Maybe I should have played more video games, maybe if I did I would have a faster reaction time them this.

"Yes, I'm Kira." I was dead, no, worse then dead. But what else was there to say, she guessed that I was Kira and if I said no she wouldn't let the subject go. Plus, she would probably end up telling her parents about the black blood.

"..." I looked at her. Something was telling me that telling a little girl that I was Kira couldn't be good, but it seemed to be the only option right now. Besides, what's the worse thing that happened? She sat there, for once silent and motionless. For once I was hoping for her to go back into hyper mode. She blinked, was she scared? Shit, I was so dead.

"That is...AWESOME!" She screamed, glomping me. I blinked in confusion. Well, I shouldn't be too confused, this was Yoshi after all. " I love Kira! They get rid of all the bad people in the world! Oh, but your Kira! That's awesome Mayonnaise!" I forced her off of me, I needed to breath. Yoshi was still going on about how awesome Kira was and how that it was awesome that I was Kira and some other things I couldn't pick up. She was talking way to fast, I wondered if it was even possible for a normal human to speak that fast.

"Hey Mayonnaise, can I help you save the world from the bad guys?" She asked, looking hopeful. Was she serious? There's something wrong with this kid.

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea..." I spoke, she went back to being silent. Yoshi looked down to her feet for a moment before snapping her head back up, a glare on her face.

"Fuck this, I'm calling the cops!" I twitched, where did the kid learn how to swear...and such a word at that!? But, she looked serious, she jumped up and ran to the phone. Going into panic mode, I yanked the phone form her grasp and flung it across the room. To prevent her from chasing after it I made sure to get a strong hold of the back of her shirt.

"Fine, you can help..." I hung my head in defeat. I was so dead. If Light didn't kill me first, I was sure to be caught now and sent to my death. This whole Kira business was really looking bad by now.

"YAY! I win again Mayonnaise!" I sighed, letting the beaming girl go. This was all Light's fault not mine.

The rest of the night was pretty , of course Yoshi really wasn't going to help . I just told her to help is to keep the fact that I am Kira a secret from everyone, including her parents. It took a little bit of convincing, but she agreed as long as I gave her a chocolate bar every week she would keep quiet. She's quiet devious for her age, that's for sure.

"We're home!" I jumped, peeking through the front door. Yoshi's parents were home, just in time. I didn't have to be bothered by Yoshi anymore. But, in a way it could be a bad thing. It meant I had to go home and tell Light and face his wrath.

----

There wasn't one report of any criminals dieing of a heart attack last night. Strange indeed, normally most of the criminals would be killed off during the night. Now, it could be just a coincidence, but Near had a feeling it wasn't. He had people investigate what each of the thirty suspects did last night. Of course they didn't receive that much information, but they could knock off ten of the suspects, making it twenty.

Near smiled, looking through the pictures again, it was just a matter of time now. They just needed to narrow down the suspects again. He would send out people to watch these people, if any of these people die which watching the person, that person would be most likely Kira. Near picked up the phone, dialing up a number. After they have a main suspect, they would invite them to become part of the team to get closer to them like L did with Light. Only, of course they wouldn't be seeing Near's face when that happened. At least, not right away.

"Matsuda-san, you said you met someone named Shoji Masuyo correct?" Near asked, knowing he was right.

"Ah, yes...what about her?"

"I would like you to befriend her, there is a chance that she could be Kira."

----

When I told Light, he was less then me tell you things did not go down well. I swear he looked ready to murder me right then and there! Ultio just laughed his ass off, which did not help either.

"Screw this, I'm going to bed!" I turn off the light and crawled under my already messy bed. I closed my eyes, hoping sleep would come soon.

_"I hope you know what you're doing, this isn't a game." _I inwardly sighed, but overall I agreed with Light. I really did mess up, if I had a better reaction time this would have never happened. I needed to fix it before Yoshi could do anything to jeopardize my life.

The most obvious and easiest option was to kill her...but I couldn't do that. She hadn't really done anything wrong. Besides, she was too young to die. There was no way I could bring myself to kill her. Also, something was telling me if I did kill her it would raise my suspicion rate. That is, if L already suspected me.

I would just have to trust Yoshi not to tell anyone that I'm Kira. She may act like she's on speed and an idiot, but she is a smart kid. She skipped two grades already. As for L suspecting me...The more he suspects me the better I guess. If he suspects me, he'll try to get closer to me in order to prove I'm Kira. But that's what I want, so I can get rid of him faster. I have two advantages on my side anyways.

One, the Death Note wasn't what L thought it was anymore. It was no longer a notebook, but it was my blood. Everything he knows would tell him it's a notebook, he wouldn't consider it being a liquid.

The second advantage was also very useful, Light. He learned for his mistakes, he'll be able to help me avoid anything catastrophic.

My head started to feel numb, which went down to my shoulders. Soon enough my entire body felt numb, like when a foot falls asleep. My eyes shot open and a let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I sat up, looking out my window, wondering if I would be able to sleep tonight. Why was I feeling so anxious?

---

_"The answer is twelve and seven hundredths." _I suppressed a groan. Light came to school with me because of what happened the other day. Now he was being a freakin' math genious show-off and answering all the questions before I could figure them out--and I'm fairly good at math too!

Now, most people would be grateful to him for giving the answers, but not me. No way, if I liked it he would stop. He was only doing it to aggravate me, and he knew I couldn't do anything about it. With people who were better then me, I tended to get competitive. Not to mention I don't like my pride being damaged. But this guy...I glared at him, hoping he would stop. I can find the answers myself, thank you! Why does he enjoy bugging me so much!

_"Thirty six."_ I nearly broke my pencil. He's being so childish! Remind me why he bugs me for acting like a child when he does the same. I shoved my paper away from his view, but he just floated to the other side. I yanked it back to the right, glaring at him. He disappeared into the deck, having only his head appear next to the paper. My arms shot up away from the desk at how close he was to me. Which in all was pointless because he would go right through me anyways.

I set my arms back down, yanking the paper to the left again. I took this time to thank the professor for placing me in the back row. I didn't need my peers to think I'm stranger then they already did.

My other two classes for today went well though. The history test was easy while sociology was starting to get interesting again. Light seemed to enjoy learning again too, it seems like he forgot some of these things since last time he attended college.

I had a good, no, scratch that. A large amount of homework today and what wasn't homework was material to study. To add to that I had work today. It goes without saying but, I wouldn't be getting a lot of free time today.

"How are you today?" I jumped, nearly screaming in shock at Ji's random appearance. I calmed down, leaning against his shoulder.

"Thanks for trying to send me into cardiac arrest." He laughed. "But it's been a pretty good day, although I've been irritated for a good portion of the day.

"Really, why?" He looked at me curiously, while Light did the same.

"The professors are just loading us with work again." He nodded, commenting on how he knew what it was like. Ji graduated from college only last year. The rest of the conversation was pretty average. We talked about various things, secretly I'm thankful that Kira didn't come up. Although I'm sure Light would have liked for it to come up. We made dinner plans for Saturday, like I said, normal stuff.

"I'll see you later!" He waved, leaving me at my apartment. I said my good byes and hurried so I could make it to work on time. Light praised me on not screwing anything up. Then he added a 'so far' to his sentence. I sighed, some more of my hopes jumping out the window. He had no faith in me. I grabbed popped a bagel in the toaster, and looked around to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything. I saw Ultio looking at the toaster strangely.

"...Do you want one?" I asked the disturbing looking shinigami. He looked hesitant, but nodded. I grabbed another bagel and stopped the toaster, putting the other half in and turned it back on. I did pointless things as I waited, throwing my stuffed toys towards the ceiling and trying to catch them as the fell. Soon enough the bagels were done. I completed them with butter and cream cheese.

I gave one to Ultio who took it instantly. Part of me wanted to see how he ate, the other part didn't. I decided to watch, something told me this was threatening my sanity.

His stomach opened, raveling a large mouth with razor sharp teeth. He threw the bagel in and started to chew. I twitched, now scarred for life from the display.

"That was a horrible experience..." I put my shoes on and left without another word, leaving my bagel behind. I had lost my appetite. So here I was, again walking to work. Light was beside me, also silent. I guess the way Ultio 'ate' disturbed him too.

"Ah, Masuyo-san!" I blinked, why did that voice sound familiar...? I turned around, and saw Touta Mastuda walking toward me, a sheepish smile on his face. I blinked again, I didn't expected to see him again so soon. Oh well, the sooner we became 'friends' the faster I could meet L. Then I would have him trust me, and get rid of him.

"Hi Touta-san, what are you up to?" I asked, looking up at the taller man. He chuckled, muttering something about having to grab something for work. I almost smirked as we made small talk. So L and Touta are working together. Or more of, Touta was working for L. It looks like L had the same idea I had. Good, this way it will be much easier to reach my goal. The conversation was friendly, but boring. I wouldn't have paid attention if it wasn't for Light practically yelling at me to pay attention.

We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways, both of us feeling accomplished.

"Are you sure L wants to catch Kira, because so far he's only been helping me." I whispered, walking into the toy store, a small smirk on my face.

---

**Well, if you are surprised/confused don't worry, I am too. I had no idea about Yoshi until I started writing up this chapter. HOW THE HELL DID IT END UP LIKE THIS?**

**Sorry for not updating in around like, two weeks. I'll be honest and say that I was being lazy and decided to watch Yu-Gi-Oh and Soul Eater instead of being responsible. **

**I had a hard time writing this chapter. Most of the larger plot points aren't to later and I'm having a hard time coming up with things before that. I don't want the plot to move by too quickly. So I'm sorry it's boring right now, I promise it gets better later on.**

**Thanks goes to Damarkikomu, Deth-The-Kid, Samara Star, Kavyle [x2] for reviewing! **

**Oh, and special thanks to Kavyle for pointing out some things such as how Matsuda is Matsuda's surname, I fixed that and grammar things. Thanks! ^^**

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


	6. Omit

_"Hm, what's this?"_

_"Why are you just standing there?! It's going to rain soon..."_

_"This notebook was lying on the ground, but it's not dirty or anything."_

_"Huh? Lemme see that!"_

_"H-Hey! Be careful with it! It's not ours!"_

_"Wow, this is like an epic chain letter or something...look at all the rules they wrote in!"_

_"Maybe we should bring it to the police..."_

_"No way, I know what I'm doing with this, come on!"_

_"Okay, okay! You're hurting me!"_

_"Ah, suck it up! We need to get home before anyone comes to claim it!"_

_"Okay...but...what are you planning though?"_

_"Oh you'll see..."_

_"We're not going to do anything illegal...right?"_

_"Please, we'll be doing society a favor!"_

_"I have bad felling about this...maybe we should just leave it..."_

_"Ah stop being a wuss...so, do you still have those tickets to Japan? We're going to need them."_

---

"Wow, I've got a lot of fan boys!" I commented, scrolling through a Kira fan site. Which was one of many. I've found the site, and many others, to be helpful on killing criminals. A lot of the users would post criminals on the forums, all with a name and most with pictures. If I found them worthy of dieing, I would kill them. Many of the users caught on too, because the number of criminal-related posts we're being doubled. I smiled, writing a few more names on before turning off the computer. I heard knocking at the door, meaning I stopped just in time.

"I'll be right there!"I yelled, shoving all the papers and pens deep within my pillow case, the closest thing in reach. Today was Friday, a bit before noon. I only had two morning classes today and work was canceled because they had to fix the lighting or something. I don't really know what happened, but it should be back up by tomorrow of course. But this was awesome, because, you know, no work. I opened the door, but no one was there. That is , until I looked down.

"HIYA MAYONNAISE!" I twitched, jumping out of the way when Yoshi tried to glomp me. I pushed her in my room,closing the door and locking it. Now was the time to glare at her with all my might. What was she trying to do, give me a heart attack? She only laughed at my glare before touching everything she set eye on. I sighed, and Light looked disturbed while Ultio was laughing his ass off. This was just great, I was supposed to spend the day relaxing, not babysitting!

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, sitting down on the floor as she tore threw my stuffed animals. She paused, looking at me. Her eyes traveled up to the ceiling and around the room. Then a look of realization came upon her face and she smiled.

"Now I remember!" She cheered, crawling towards me with a smile so big it looked creepy. "I wanted you to teach me how to kill criminals!" I hit her over the head, no way was I going to teach her how kill criminals. That was the worst idea I've heard all day.

"No way in hell. How old are you again, six? You're too young." I told her, sitting up straight and moving my torso side to side to crack my back. Which to my pleasure, Yoshi winched to.

"What are you talking about! I'm nine years old! My birthday was last month!" I blinked, confused. Light muttered another insult under his breath.

"...You're nine? I swear you were six..." Now it was my turn to try and remember something that I had forgotten. Let see, I met her when Kyoko was in her first year of high school....Kyoko went to college for only four years and left Japan right after she graduated. Yoshi was a baby or a toddler when I met her so...oh. I smacked myself for being an idiot.

"You missed like, four of my birthdays. How could you think I was six!?" She exclaimed, laughing loudly in my face. I sighed, age didn't matter though. She was too young to be killing people, and even if she was older then nine I would still say no. That kid would blow it, I knew she would

"It's still a no." I said, making sure my answer sounded stern enough. I ignored her pout and turned the television on, handing Yoshi the remote. She squealed with joy before changing it to a kids channel. I turned away, now looking at Light, who looked just as annoyed. The same thing was probably going through out heads too; How do we get rid of Yoshi? Killing her would be easy, but suspicious. Besides, even is she is annoying, I couldn't just kill her for my own stupid mistakes. I was searching for a way for her to be useful, but nothing came up. Having her also kill could be useful but...it just seemed really risky. Even if she was supposedly a child prodigy. That kid was just too hyper, no way could I trust her.

I was biting my lip, softly now. Light also looked to be deep in thought. I glared before turning back to my own thoughts. Come on now! I'm quite the genius too! Sure, not as smart as Light there but...I'm tenth in my class at To-Oh! I nearly banged my head against the wall, I kept on coming to the same conclusion and it was really bothering me. My fingers drummed on the coffee table viciously, there had to be another way. I grunted,frustrated with the situation. Why can't these things be so much easier?

I looked over to Yoshi, who was watching an anime that I have never seen. I watched her for a second before looking back to Light. I yawned, tired from the lack of sleep.

"Yoshi." I called her name, now being serious. She muted the television, looking towards me. I paused for a moment, thinking over my decision. "I'll teach you how to kill people but-"

"YOU BETTER!" She screamed, jumping up from her seat. She punched her first in the air, feeling victorious. I slammed my face into the table, Ultio laughed and Light shook his head. This was going to be a horribly long day, wasn't it? Someone save me, please.

---

Things were not going well for Near at all. If you wanted to be positive about his current situation, you could say it could be much worse. For example, him not having any leads what-so-ever or the apocalypse. If you wanted to be negative, like he was currently being, Kira could be hunting down his name at this very moment and is in the lead to win. While he has only a short list of fifteen suspects. Not to mention that he only had small handful of hunches. Although,something was telling him that they needed to re-think the list.

The number of criminals dieing had almost doubled. Kira was killing all day it seemed, but that wasn't even the worst of it. The day-time murders tended to lean on the cruel and unusual side. He searched through the reports on his laptop one more time. But that certainly wouldn't be the last. Death by rabies, impaling oneself bu falling onto a tree, suicide by drowning oneself in chicken soup and the list went on and on.

A second Kira, could be a possibility. But what if that's what Kira wanted him to think? Last time he checked, Death Notes weren't very common and seldom appeared on Earth. The fact a new Death Note came to the Earth only one year after Light's reign as Kira was very unlikely. Yet it seemed to has happened despite that. Could it possibly be Ryuk again, bored out of his skull? It seemed somewhat logical, but wouldn't he want a longer break after trailing Light for so many years?

Near decided to open up a few more browsers, searching for more evidence. Did L have the same trouble as he was having when he started the Kira case? He must have, seeing as L had no knowledge of the Death Note. Onto other matters, the suspects. One suspect was a young man, in his second year of college. He shared many similarities with Light. He was top of his class in To-Oh, had a father in the Japanese Police, a model student, and many other qualities. But unlike Light, he was extremely friendly and was spending time with family,friends or other peers when not studying. But, the chance that he was Kira was around three to five percent, making him one of the most likely to be Kira. This did not make him any more reassured.

Another suspect was another young man, a senior in high school. He wasn't quite top in his class, but instead tied with another student for the title. He had two connections to the police, his elder brother and father being in the association. He wasn't as social as the other boy though, and only kept a few close friends. The chance of him being kira was also, three to five percent. Like the other one, this didn't make him feel very fulfilled.

Of course, the list had many other people on it, but there were a few more that particular interested him, other then the two who were most likely to be Kira. A girl, who was in her first year of college and tenth in her class at To-Oh. From what he gathered, she didn't have many 'friends' but did spend time out of class with peers. She also worked a toy store, which he recognized to be the one that he had sent Matsuda a number of days ago. He had also gathered a lot of information about her from Matsuda. She had an older sister, which used to attend To-Oh the same time Light had, who now lived in America. Matsuda also said she had a boyfriend, a couple years or more older then herself. There was more, but most of it was insignificant. Near would have to say she had a four to six percent chance of her being Kira. Matsuda said he believed that she wasn't Kira, but couldn't be for sure. Near was also doubting his own answer, but decided to keep it as it is for the time being.

Near decided it was best to ignore the fact he sounded like a stalker. He analyzed each suspect a few more times, eventually narrowing it down to ten suspects. He felt like he was stuck, doing the same things to find out which ones would be most likely Kira,but couldn't really come up with something different. Of course, one day he'll face the number one suspect,but at the moment he still has ten. He felt somewhat frustrated, one reason being how Kira wasn't giving him many leads. But he couldn't expect them to do so. Near sighed heavily, showing that he was becoming impatient, something he rarely ever did. Maybe it was time to plant camera's and bugs where each suspect lived? That sounded like a good idea, but he would only go through the trouble of doing the top three suspects. He dialed the phone quickly, they should get started. If things went smoothly, he should be coming face-to-face with Kira in a week. Maybe even less.

---

_"I can't believe that little girl is able to kill criminals so well..."_ Light trailed of, coming back from keeping an eye on Yoshi. It was almost Saturday evening now, yay for the weekends. But beside the fact it was Saturday, I'd hate to agree with him, but Yoshi did do a great job at eliminating masses of criminals.

_"I suppose she's better then you, since she didn't leave a piece of evidence."_ I chose to ignore his comment, seeing as he would win the argument anyways. Sure I used to be careless, but now I don't leave any evidence either! If he wasn't already dead I would so be planning on killing him in his sleep. By my own hands to, not by weird shinigami magic! I sighed, it was Saturday, and I suppose I should be happy. But I wasn't. Ji was taking me to some fancy-ass restaurant tonight, which meant I needed to dress 'nice'. I rested my head on the table, hoping the place at least would have amazing food. I hated dressing up, it felt weird.

Hanging on the bathroom door was a simple black dress. It should go down to just over my knee's. The dress didn't have any sleeves, and there was a ribbon tied around the waist. On the floor was matching black heels and I groaned, being reminded that I would have to wear them. I glanced over to the clock, four thirty in the afternoon and Ji was picking me up at six thirty. I had exactly two hour's, what should I do? I honestly didn't feel like killing anyone at the moment. I finished all my puzzles. I felt too frustrated to build a card house. All my books and manga we're already read many times and television was the last thing on my mind.

I grabbed my dark purple jacket, zipping it over my black T-Shirt. When I stood on my feet I pulled it over my dark skinny jeans and walked to the door. My left hand shoved my house key into a pocket while my right one helped with putting on black sneakers. I peeked outside, there was a bit of snow on the ground, so I pulled my hood over my head. My ears were always the ones to turn into ice cubes first.

_"Where are you going?"_ Light asked, watching me with little interest.

"No idea, just going for a walk. You can come if you want to." I told him, walking out of the door, making sure to lock it behind me.

Light nodded to himself, turning to Ultio. The shinigami was quite lazy, always watching television and rarely even left the apartment. He was practically nothing like Ryuk. The only thing he could find smiler between the two was their sense of humor.

"Hey, Light. Why are you always such an ass to the girl?" The shinigami asked, muting the television. Ultio didn't really care about how Light treated Masuyo, he was just curious.

_"She's the kind of person who does better if people doubt, nag or do better then her. If I praised her she might do worse, I'm not sure but I'd rather not chance it."_ Light told him, before hurrying to catch up with her. He wouldn't let her have the chance to screw something up either.

I sighed, the streets were not that crowded now, but it still had a good amount of people walking back and forth. I ran a hand through my hair, brushing out white snow flakes. I had nearly two hours, minus thirty minutes to get ready, so one hour and a half. I scanned the shops, looking for one that would hold my interest for more then five seconds. My eyes took a hold of a video game shop and I groaned in frustration before glaring with resentment. I had no money for those amazing games, they we're too expensive. Maybe I could stop by a bookstore and read some manga? I nodded to myself, looking at Light who finally caught up to me.

Sadly, my trip to the bookstore wasn't as easy as I planned.A large crowd running towards someplace unknown to me swooped me to some other street I hardly recognized. Then, once I found my way back, some woman had me watch her kid while she went in to some store to buy adult toys. Seriously? Then the kid started crying because he wanted a ringo-ame**(1)**, so I eventually bought him one. It took some restraint on my part not to buy one myself, they looked so good. But I was going to dinner later after all. Then some pedophile started looking at the kid. Which I decided to just ignore. When the mom came out she jumped to wild conclusions and hit me in the head for trying to sell her kid as a sex slave. Which was followed up by some random guy's doughnut being slammed into my face.

After washing said doughnut off of my face, I finally arrived at the book store. By now I only had about forty minutes left before I had to head home. At least I killed some time.I walked to the section near the back where they kept all the manga. I scanned through the titles, and decided to pick up the first volume of Doubt. A girl from class requested it, so it couldn't hurt to read it. Judging by the cover, which had six people on it with weird looking rabbit masks on their heads, it was right up my ally. I took a few steps away from the shelves so no one would knock me over while I was reading. Although when I started reading I was only half-paying attention to the story, lost in my own thoughts. Light was probably paying more attention to the manga then myself, seeing as he was reading over my shoulder. Something has been bothering me lately, and that was N, or should I call him L? I wondered what kind of person he, or she, is. Do the really deserve to die? It didn't sound like they actually committed a crime, maybe there was a way to avoid their death? I doubted it.

"A-ah! Masuyo-san!" I blinked, looking up at Matsuda, silently wondering if he was stalking me or not. I sure hoped not, that would be creepy. If he was, half of me hoped it was under L's orders. The other half decided it would be equally as creepy.

"Hi Touta-san, what going on?" I asked, moving Doubt to my side while holding my place with my index finger. He walked over, standing beside me with his trademark; a sheepish smile on his face.

"Nothing really, you look stressed. Whats wrong?" Inwardly, I rolled my eyes.

"Just school work." I told him, brushing the question aside. "You?" He shrugged, saying something positive. I was only half listing again, my mind elsewhere. Matsuda wasn't a bad person either. Would there be a way to step around his death? Or would I have to kill him to protect myself? Our conversation was simple, really. It went from our day, to ringo-ame and then to Doubt. Matsuda said he had read about a year ago. Not that I cared to much though.

"I think I know who the wolf's going to be, but I can't be sure." I told him, pointing to the character that I suspected. He nodded in response.

"Do you like those kinds of stories?" He asked, which to I nodded.

"You bet, it's fun to try and find out who it the criminal. I've been becoming better at to it seems." I laughed a false laugh. I was nearly always right at those stories, but I didn't want to look to suspicious. I'm sure L it trying to learn everything he can about me and other suspects. I looked over to the clock, and held back a relived smile.

"I have to head home now, I've got plans later and need to get ready." I said, waving goodbye. I purchased Doubt with the small amount of money I had on me and left the store. The streets were emptier now, now that it was nearing dinner time. I felt alone, despite Light floating beside me, talking about something I wasn't hearing. Maybe I was thinking too much. I should just do what was obvious. They where in my way, so I should get rid of them. I shouldn't care if they we're good people of bad. It was so simple. Why couldn't I being myself to better terms with it? I pinched my nose, breathing in deeply three times. I didn't want to get a headache, I didn't need that.

_"You're right, don't worry so much. It'll make you sick." _I looked over to Light, surprised by his statement.

"What, can you read minds now?" I asked, thinking about how horrible that would be. I wouldn't have any privacy, at all. That and he would totally use it to his advantage. He chuckled, muttering on how I was just being easy to read. I sighed. "Since when do you care for my well being?" My face twisted into a smirk. "But I guess I can't complain. Since you act like a total asshole most of the time anyways." I laughed, while he just rolled my eyes.

_"Lets just go home."_ He breathed, shaking his head.

A smile formed on my face. "Sure." Home sounded good about now.

Then I remembered I still had to go to the fancy restaurant. Darn, I really hated heels.

**

* * *

  
**

**(1) An apple on a stick dipped into liquid candy that hardens as it cools until it resembles lollipop candy; kind of like a caramel apple except with lollipop candy-coating.**

**I wanted to update earlier, but I was actually busy for change. As for Doubt, I read it recently and actually predicted who was the wolf correctly. I usually don't guess right, or end up completely changing my answer.**

**Thanks to Damarikomu, Kavyle, -temari-gaara- and GhostMajor for reviewing and of course anyone who favorited and subscribed.**

**If there was anything wrong with this chapter, sorry. I re-read, edited and revised it at two in the morning.**


	7. Traitor

I grumbled, and pressed a few more buttons on my blue colored game controller. I recently decided to start playing Ocarina of Time again, despite it's age it's still a great great video game. It makes me wonder if they'll ever re-make it, the same game but with better graphics. That would be awesome. I reached over to my good old Nintendo 64, switching it off. It was just about time to go to work, so said my nifty digital clock. I switched off my TV with a sigh before heading towards the door, where Light was waiting impatiently. That was unusual. I slid on a pair of beat-up, black converse shoes and made sure to fix my jeans so they covered the top of the shoes. Lastly, I grabbed a dark purple jacket so I wouldn't freeze. Spring should be arriving soon, being that it was the beginning of March. I couldn't wait for it to get warmer, freezing weather is no fun at all. I looked over to Light, a raised an eyebrow. That was one of my few talents.

"Why do you look so impatient?" I asked. Light tended to be a mature, patient person. Not a mirror of a five year old bouncing off the walls because they were going to go to Chuckie Cheese. No, that was taking it way too far, he was not bouncing off the walls. If he was, I would so be recording it...oh wait. He wouldn't show up on film. Damn. He looking more anxious then excited though, maybe his spidey senses was telling him something?

_"I have a feeling something important is going to show it's self today..." _He murmured, a spaced out look took over his face. My right eye brow lowered, disappointing by his answer but still a bit curious. But I decided to not ask anymore questions. Better take his word for it, maybe he did received psychic powers from being a supernatural being? I wouldn't doubt it, if I started seeing unicorns at the zoo, it wouldn't surprise me. Well, maybe a little bit. Especially if they where pink unicorns, with neon blue hair and hearts printed on their butts. That would be so cool...I looked behind me, Ultio was watching The Hills...wait, what the hell? I twitched, but ignored it.

"We're leaving Ultio, don't eat my neighbors new cat." I warned him, before leaving the one-room apartment. He ate my neighbors last cat, but that was a different story. A story that would hunt my nightmares forever. I walked down the clean steps, and noticed how all the snow was gone now. A smile formed on my face. Finally! The snow is gone! I sighed happily, I couldn't wait until summer...wait. What would I do about the scars? I only have a few, because I cut the same place when I needed blood but still. I smacked my forehead, earning a few strange looks from the people walking around me. Oh well, I can always say I got into a few knife fights...Like that would work! Maybe I could say a cat attacked me, or something. That sounded just pathetic though. I'll come up with something I suppose. I should just go to the pharmacy and get some of that nifty stuff that gets rid of scars.

I turned another street, almost to my place of employment. I wondered, what could happen today? It probably had something to do with Matsuda. Maybe he's secretly a terrorist. Or maybe an alien that wants to eat brains...A zombie-alien. I yawned, rubbing my eyes soon after word. I need to get more sleep too, dark bags were starting to form under my eyes from staying up late killing criminals and what not. Those where not attractive. I also wondered, what was Yoshi doing? Was she still in school, or was she at home? Maybe she was killing criminals again? I felt bad for dragging her into this...but she's really good at it for some reason. Doesn't she have any importance on human life? Probably not, not like I had much either. Before I knew it, I was at the toy store once again. Thinking really did take up a lot of time, I should try it more often.

I pushed open the glass door, which created a bell-like dinging sound. Light following close behind me, going through the closing door. I punched in my time card and went to get my uniform deal on. A minute later I was wondering the store, putting merchandise on the shelves and all that 'fun' stuff'. Work is so boring, but it could be worse. Like, I could be a mailman..er..woman. Light was looking around the store constantly, like a purple dinosaur could jump out at us any minute now. Maybe Light was wrong, maybe this was going to be a normal, boring day after all. I put down a fresh box of Yuugiou cards on the table, eying them with sorrow. Do want. But alas, I am not the wealthy one...at all. Even if they are relatively cheap, I need the money for other things. So, back to work with me! I turned around, heading near the back where the puzzles where kept, a few of them in hand.

That's when I saw the most peculiar character. And when I say peculiar, I mean it. There was a short boy sitting on the floor, his dull eyes scanning the puzzles with little interest. He had one leg pulled to his chest, like half of a fetal position. His pale finger was playing with pure white hair, making me believe he was albino. Unlike normal people, who dress them selves in various clothing, he was still wearing pajamas. Like the rest of him, they where white. Not one stain, or rip, or sign of dirt. Silently I wondered, what brand of laundry detergent does he use? I mentally slapped myself. What was he doing, exactly? He looked young, but not exactly like a child. But not exactly adult age either.

_"...That's....N..."_ This was the new L? I can hardly believe so, he looked way too young to be a detective. He looked like he still belonged in high school, maybe even middle , looks can be deceiving I guess. Light looked furious, his face resembled an ugly monster, all scrunched up and snarling. What was N doing here? Shouldn't he be someplace away from human eyes? Doesn't he know Kira is out there, searching for a way to kill him? Although, that was probably the reason's why he was in public. Did he put me on the suspect list? The boy, N, turned his head around, looking at me with a raised eye brow. Darn, I didn't notice I was staring. I have to say something now, or could I pretend to be mute? Which was more suspicious?

"...." Nothing, great, genius.

"...." He didn't say anything either, I wonder how many thoughts where going through his head?

"...The hell,"I spoke, finally breaking the awkward silence. "is up with your hair?" Light glared at me for asking such a idiotic question, even N looked at me like I was some kind of moron. So much for first impressions, unless that makes me less suspicious. Then yay for idiocy..? More awkward silence. This is great really, grade A material IF IT WASN'T HAPPENING TO ME! Jesus, what should I do now? Here I am, stuck with my enemy, I basically just insulted him, Light hates me, and nobody is saying anything.

"...I'm just going to leave now." With that being said, I walked the other way, slowly heading towards a corner. Once I was out of the creepy detective's sight I sprinted to the lounge place, closing my self in in one fluid movement. Light appeared next to my in a second, looking ready bite my head off. I guess I kind of had it coming though. I grabbed the nearest magazine and hit myself on the head with hit a few times before throwing it to the opposite wall due to frustration. Great, just great. He's probably arranging some kind of execution for me right now in his creepy little head. Damn, damn, damn, damn! I am so dead. Deader then that road kill I saw this morning! I looked over to Light, who didn't look as mad anymore. But he still looked mildly irritated.

_"Don't worry about it, you just made yourself like a typical, every day ass."_ I glared at him, did he have to go that far! He's the ass, not me! I scowled, and turned my head away from him. After thinking for a few minutes I realized, I did make an ass of myself. I slid to the floor, now feeling my heart slow down after the incident. Slowly, I made my way back to the store, I can't get fired from slacking now. Finding a new job would be a pain. I grabbed the puzzle boxes and made my way back to where N was. If I was lucky, he would be gone. Light floated on ahead, white I walked as slow as I could. Which was pretty slow, like a snail. It took years of practice to master. Yeah, kind of, not really, no.

I'm not a lucky person, I'm more like a magnate for bad luck. Was there something wrong with the world that made every day be Friday the 13th for me? Maybe there was...I would have to fix that as soon as possible. I peek around the corner quietly. The creepy detective was still sitting there, with the same expression. Again he looked over at me, an unreadable expression was written on his face.

"Sorry about that, you're just weird looking." It wasn't much of an apology, more like another insult. But, it might help to act like an idiotic, typical, every day ass. If it wasn't helping, then that sucks. I walked away from the shelf. Let me tell you, it is not comfortable being in the same room as N. It was like he was analyzing my every action. Kind of like a machine, but only creepier. Much, much creepier.

"Is that so." The context of the sentence he spoke sounded like it belonged to a question. But it was more like he was stating it to himself. I chose to ignore him, placing all the puzzles in their places, trying to put them away a speed that was fast, but not suspicious. Now that was really hard to do.

"Can you get that puzzle down for me." Again, it should be a question, but in no way did it sound like one. It sounded more like an order. But, nevertheless, I nodded and grabbed a puzzle. Strangely enough, the puzzle was one of those twenty four thousand pieces puzzles that take forever to do. Even stranger, it had no picture on it. Was he really planning on solving it? It was meant to be painted on but, he didn't look like an artsy person. What if he was though? I glanced at his fingers, no paint stains. Giving up, I handed him the puzzle and his small, pale hands took the box swiftly, setting the box in his lap.

"Thank you." I nodded before walking away to continue doing my job.

"Don't mention it."

---

Near had started the puzzle, as he had thought it was much more challenging. It might actually take him a few days. Maybe even more if he was lucky. Today he took a chance and went to the toy store that one of his suspects, Masuyo, worked at. That was fine with him, he needed a new blank puzzle, seeing as his old one held no more challenge to him what so ever.

Masuyo was a strange person indeed. He was having a hard time deciding if she should be deemed as more suspicious, or less suspicious. She had come off as an average, rude citizen with a low IQ. Which he knew, she didn't. Although, when she was staring at him and later ran off could prove as suspicious, it could also be dismissed as plain embarrassment. She was a girl after all, females where prone to do things like that, right?

Not like Near would know that much about the female species anyways. The most suspicious thing she had done, was when her eyes shifted to the side. Before she had first had spoken, they glanced to her left. When she did, her expression looked annoyed almost. But it didn't look like it was directed at him either...If she was Kira, it could have been her shinigami. But the probability of that was quite low.

There was something that could lower the chance of her being Kira. That was that the death of criminals continued during the day, with no hesitation what so ever. But they knew that the Death Note could control the time of death. So that little fact didn't do anything to disprove her as being Kira. So in the end, he was nearly left with nothing. Near pressed a button, and the many television screens turned on, each one showing the same, one room apartment.

The camera's and bugs where installed into Masuyo's home while she was at work today, and they where now running flawlessly. Each camera was of great quality, so they should have any problems. She wasn't home yet, he noticed, but kept in on anyways. They placed plenty of camera's leaving no blind spots whatsoever, even in the bathroom. Including the shower. Lidner volunteered to go through those tapes. Although, we all should know Near is asexual so it wouldn't matter to him anyways.

---

I collapsed on my bed, my face being smothered into my poka-doted pillow. The one thing on my mind, was none other then the white haired N. First off, he was pretty creepy. If some kid can to my door during Halloween dressed as him, I would be pretty scared. His eyes where especially creeping, indeed. There was no doubt in my mind that I would end up having nightmares about him. More importantly, did my actions make me seem more, or less, suspicious? Hopefully less, I didn't come off as that smart. Even if I was nearing taking the ninth place in my class. Maybe I was dropped on my head as a baby? I think I might have been dropped a few times.

"Hey, girl, I thought you might want to know something..." Ultio spoke, I didn't respond I was too tired and stressed to move at the moment. But I was sure I was going to tell me anyways.

"They put a bunch of things in here earlier today. I don't know what they are but, they're everywhere." I rolled onto my back, thinking about what the shinigami said. It could be bugs and camera's but...Isn't that illegal? Would N go as far to do things like that? I'm not really all that surprised though, anything to catch Kira.

_"He's right, there's camera's and bugs everywhere. Ultio, that means you can't use the television for the time being. Or anything else."_ I groaned, and flipped back over. Great, just great. Now I'll have to be extra careful about the whole Kira thing. That's just what I need right now...What's even better is that Ultio and Light can talk all they want and do whatever, but not me. Well. Ultio can't mess with anything now and it's not like Light could if he tried. Unless another freak flying knife thing happened again. That would suck. I wold be arrested in a heartbeat, or maybe even dead. Lazily, I turned on my TV and the Nintendo 64, might as well clear my mind with some wholesome video games.

I wonder how long the cameras and bugs are going to be in here? Hopefully not long. If they are, I think I'd have to move someplace far away. Maybe I would move to Sweden...yeah...my brain isn't making much sense. Not that there's any thing wrong with Sweden, I just don't speak Swedish. Only Japanese and English, and my English isn't perfect either. So in all, no Sweden for me.

Out of the back of my mind, I heard loud, obnoxious ringing. What was that anyways? Oh right, the telephone. I had almost forgot that I even owned on of those things. I paused the game, and walked towards the phone, picking it up on the third ring.

"Hello?" I asked, my tone was dull, maybe even a bit irritated.

_"H-hello! Masuyo, It's Kyung Mi..."_ I blinked, Kyung Mi was Ji's mother. She was really shy and timid, so obviously it was rare to get a phone call from her.

"Hi, so...Is anything wrong?" I asked, her tone seemed different. It sounded, really sad...almost like a person who just recovered from crying. Hopefully it was nothing too serious.

_"Can...you come over here? There's something we would like to tell you..." _I hesitated, but decided not to ask why. I told her I would be there soon enough and hung up. I wondered what she wants to tell me? I saved the game before turning off the television. Mentally, I groaned, I didn't get much time to play the game yet. I kept on getting interrupted. Oh well, I slid back on my shoes and walked out, Light decided to follow me also. Once the two of us where a good distance away from the apartment, we began to talk.

_"So, what are you doing now?"_ Light asked boredom evident in his voice, we didn't have to worry about bugs. The clothing I'm wearing is the same as the ones I left with. Therefore, bug free.

"Ji's mother called me and wanted me to go visit them. I don't know why but..." I paused, deep in thought. "...she sounded sad. I hope everything is okay." He nodded, silently following me encase anything happened that would require his advice. It was almost six now, so the streets where fairly empty. It was quiet, seriously, I swear if someone dropped sewing pin right about now I could hear it. There was a cold breeze, which made me shiver involuntarily. I stuck my hands in my pockets, attempting to keep them somewhat warm now that it was cooling down thanks to the evening air.

Moments later, I arrived at a nice, smaller sized house. Ji's parents lived here, while he lived in an apartment with a room mate. I cringed, his room mate was such a pain, I don't know how Ji manages to live with a guy so emotionless like him...I inhaled some air before knocking on the door twelve times. I had a habit of doing that...but it's not bad. People who get used to it automatically know it's me. Twelve is a pretty cool number...I think it may be my favorite out of them all. What am I doing, thinking about numbers? I sound like an elementary kid, jeez.

My thoughts vanished when the sound of a door opening filled the street. A woman, a few inches taller then me stood in the door. She was in her forty's, so there where some wrinkles on her face. She smiled kindly before opening the rest of the door.

"I'm glad you came...please, come in." I nodded, walking into the warm house. I slid my shoes off before following her to the living room. She smiled but...the smile looked sad. I wonder what happened? The family room was much nicer then my entire place. The carpeting was a cream color while the walls where painted a pale yellow, with one wall painted white. There where several paintings and photos hung on the walls along with two dark brown bookshelves filled so that they wouldn't fit anything else. Ji father, Kang-Dae, was sitting on one of the darker colored chairs, next to a matching couch. His father was more serious and business like, but even he looked sad.

Kyung Mi sat down on the couch, while I sat down beside her. I felt my heart start to race, what was it that they where going to tell me? It didn't seem like it was going to be good news. My mind automatically went through many worst-case scenarios instantly. Maybe one of them had gotten cancer? Maybe it had something to do with Ji! What if they all where planning to move, or maybe Japan was sending them back to South Korea! My heart raced even more, I think I even began to sweat a little bit.

"Masuyo, are you okay?" I blinked, looking at the woman. She had long black hair and dark eyes, and his father had the same. I nodded slowly, now more nervous then before. She smiled another sad smile before she handed me an envelope. I raised an eyebrow before taking it. Carefully, I peeled it open before taking out the card inside. My eyes quickly scanned the card, by each letter them where becoming wider. By the time I was nearly finished, I had stopped reading it and dropped the light card on the flooring.

It was an invitation.

To a funeral.

Ji's funeral.

It was worse then I had imagined. Horribly worse, ten times worse, one hundred times worse. I curled my legs to by chest, burring my head in them. The card had said that Ji' died because of a driver under the influence of alcohol. He had died instantly and painlessly, according to the card. Did he really? The incident happened around five in the morning, today. The funeral was in five days, around noon too. I felt like crying, but tears didn't fall. Though, I was sure they would fall later...Ji's mother ran her down my back, trying to comfort me. Silently, I grabbed the fallen letter in my hands before standing up. I turned to his parents, but my face was looking towards the ground.

"I'll be leaving now.." I muttered before walking the other way.

"Are you going to be okay?" I heard a soft voice ask me. Without pausing, I nodded and walked out the door. It was cooler, and darker then before. But I wasn't gone too long, I should be back home before it was completely dark. Light followed behind me, not saying anything. The walk home was long, but it helped me a little bit. To think and what not, and I began to feel a little be better. But don't get me wrong, I was still shooken up, I amazed myself by being able to walk back home. It was darker now, and much colder too. I shivered slightly, being closer and closer to my home. The streets where filled with the sound of cars again, and the street light light the side walks. I ignored the noise as I walked up the steps of the building. Soon enough, I arrived at my door, still in one piece.

Then I noticed something. A slip of paper was in my door. Without hesitation, I removed the paper and looked at it. It was a blank piece of notebook paper it seemed. I frowned in confusion before flipping it over. Scrawled in messy hand writing was two words. Or more specifically, a given name, and a surname.

Ji Yeoum.

My eyes shot open as I gaped at the paper.

_"It's from the Death Note..."_ Someone had purposely killed Ji, and they had a death note. Also, from this it seems as if they know I'm...Kira. What a day, three bad things. Near, Ji's Death, and now this.

_"What are you going to do now?"_ Light asked for the second time today, I didn't have to think of an answer.

"Ji's death was my fault, because I was being naive. I should have distanced myself from him once I became Kira to protect him but now...It's too late. It's time to get serious. I won't make any more mistakes." My voice sounded strong, and it didn't waver. I needed to continue being Kira, I needed to find the the person who killed Ji. With that I could use them, and eventually get revenge.

I shoved the note in my pocket and walked inside the apartment, already brainstorming idea's to find the newest 'Kira'.

----

**Sorry for not updating in a month. I re-wrote this chapter so many times it's not even funny. It took me _forever_ to write it in a way that was okay.**

**Please _review_! I only got one review for last chapter, but I still got a ton of favorites and what not. So, that you Dama for reviewing, even if you don't _really_ count. -shot- And of course thanks to everyone who favorited and/or subscribed! So please, please review! It can just be something simple like; 'I liked it' or 'I hated it'.**

**They give me motivation to get it done faster and better. :3  
**


	8. Equivocate

It was dark, the clock has stuck midnight just a few minutes past midnight. The night held a strange coldness in it's palms. A soft wind blew, filling the night with the melodious sound of numerous plants. Despite the nice night it may be considered to be, it concealed a feeling of upcoming evil. Two shadows walked in the dark, a shovel was held in each had. They we're dragged along, making the distressing sound of metal on pavement. The taller one had a backpack fastened on, they made soft grunts as the walked on, signaling the heaviness of the bag. The smaller shadow carried a large body bag, a much lighter item that that older must envy. The two dark figures walked silently past the several grave stones, some in perfect condition, while others we're just a pile of broken stone. Despite the objects the lugged along, they made great effort to stay silent. Like two buglers. The moon was hidden under ominous clouds, but they have came prepared, for the older held a flashlight. Luckily the person they were looking for was hidden by the trees. Anyone passing by wouldn't see them.

"This is illegal, we shouldn't be doing this. Can't we just go back?" The smaller one said in a whisper, their voice shaking with cold shivers. It's voice was of a young boy's, young and adolescent. Filled with uncertainty, yet curiosity.

"We need to do this, it will give us the upper hand. We cannot allow ourselves to lose this battle." They paused for a moment, gathering unorganized thoughts. "No, the war is what we cannot lose. Either way you know why we must do this. Stop being such a wuss." The taller one told the smaller shadow. It's voice was of a females, but was deeper and more mature then most. It held a monotone to it, carrying an eerie sound through the cemetery. The smaller shadow sighed, but stopped complaining. As the two approached a gravestone, the atmosphere around them intensified. With great care they placed everything besides the shovels on the ground, preparing themselves for _another_ long night.

"This is the guy, lets start digging." The two worked diligently, not stopping for any breaks. They couldn't waste time now, that was as obvious as what they we're doing was illegal. As the dug into the hard earth, their hands started growing raw. Blisters would be found later, but the older believed it would be worth it in the end. The younger hoped the older was right, but was still holding doubts. Doubts wasn't controlling this operation, but rather, determination to win.

The small pile of dirt started growing into a large mountain as the two worked on. Arms we're pulsing with pain by now, while their hands felt as if they would fail. Sweat moved from their foreheads down to their cheekbones, and later would hit their chins. Without the thought of quitting, the two worked on as diligently as ever. They didn't know how much time it took, but they eventually were able to pry open the coffin that rested at the bottom of the hole. A simple coffin it was, made only of basic wood a cheap black paint. Perhaps not many people cared for this person? No that it mattered in the slightest way. As the lid came off, the corpse was being revealed once again to the outside world. The younger winced at the sight of the decaying body, while the older showed no sigh of disgust.

"Hold open the bag please." The older ordered, jumping into the hole with ease. They put their arms around the body, breathing out of their mouth to avoid the putrid smell. Without much effort, they lifted the body up, ready to pack it away. "I can't believe we're doing this, how disgusting..." But the younger gave the older the bag anyways, not giving any attempt to stop what they where doing. With a few grunts of hasty frustration, the older was able to get the body into the back and successfully hoist it up. Gently biting his tongue, the younger had to try his best to lift the bag onto the ground, feeling a wave of nausea once the task was done. Quietly, the other struggled to get out of the deep hole, curing at themselves for not bringing a latter.

With that out of the way, the older opened up the large backpack to revel heavy sandbags. There we're exactly six of them, each a light color of brown. Even if they possibility was horribly low, they could not take any chances. One by one, the two dropped them into the coffin, not holding any remorse from removing a body from it's final resting place. A sense of accomplishment came over them, as their only witnesses we're the few animals that decided to live here. With the shovels and much patients, they where able to close the lid before filling the hole with dirt again. The task was done,by now their hands were horribly sore. Their arms felts like loose jelly and numerous places of skin we're bleeding. Maybe they should have brought gloves?

In a final attempt to conceal what they have done, they covered the top with rolls of fresh grass, making the extra effort too add in weeds and fallen leaves. In the end, it look nearly they same as it had started. The two hesitated, but decided that it was good enough. With one last glance at their work, they turned away, back to the car they had used. The two walked back slowly, not wanting to put too much stress on tired muscles.

"I can't believe we came to Japan all the way from England just to collect the bodies of two dead guys." The younger muttered, remembering how they removed a different body the other night. Luckily, that one was berried vertically so they didn't have to go through all of that digging.

"Well, we're going back home in a few days, without a doubt. I hate Japan, I can't wait to go home." The older breathed, now feeling a horribly painful fatigue come over them. The smaller one nodded, and smiled. Oh well, what's done is done. There's no turning back now.

---

Light sighed, as he watched Masuyo glare at her empty fridge as if she intimidated it enough food would suddenly appear. If she believed such a thing would happen, then he might as well give up on her. It has been two days since her boyfriend died, and if she cried one more time Light wouldn't be able to hold back the urge to punch her in the face. Regretfully, even if he did his hand would just go through her. Being a spirit was really starting to bother him now. Maybe he could find a way to get a body, would possession a person work? He should try sometime.

Other then the constant crying, Masuyo has changed for the better. She has taken being Kira more seriously, and has become more mature for the most part. She kept her cool, and her reaction time has become much faster. She no longer panicked like she once did. Her acting was good too, she couldn't let other people know how she had changed. As for killing criminals, at this rate Yoshi won't have too kill as much anymore. Although, she still had her moments,which Light could really do without. Somethings never change, like how Masuyo's horrible singing still remained horrible. She growled, before slamming the fridge shut and turning to him in wearing a demonic expression on her face.

"I need to go to the god damned grocery store."She growled, punching the counter. Being the moron that she could be, she yelped in pain afterwords. Light just looked away, not caring about what issues she had with the grocery store. Behind him, she rolled her eyes and got ready to leave the house. The usual rummaging through the closet to retrieve a coat or jacket, resulting in leaving it a mess. Ultio was staring up at the celing, obviously bored out of his mind. The cameras and bugs were still in place, but Light predicted for them to be removed soon. Possibly even left a few minutes later, but this time Light stayed behind. She would be fine, like he had mentioned she was much more mature about this. She's almost as good as him at being Kira now. At least, better then Misa.

Leaving Ultio by himself to be bored, Light left without a word or moment of hesitation. He had another feeling, that something was lurking around behind the scenes. Something that would show it's ugly face when he least expected it. If you couldn't tell, he hated surprises. If he searched hard enough, he could find it, before it found him. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would find N and obtain some sort of force to kill him. That would be perfect, he could try to throw a knife at him like he did to Masuyo on accident that one time. The only problem was, he tried to do something like that again, but it never worked. The streets weren't empty, but didn't hold their usual crowd today. Not like it matter anymore.

Instead of finding N in the middle of the streets, he found himself at a Buddist temple.

Now, he's not saying there's anything wrong with a Buddhist temple, but Light has never been much of a religious person. Have you ever seen him pray, or rather, meditate? While, Buddhism wasn't monotheistic or polytheistic like many other religions and believed in no god, he still didn't bother with it. There were more important things for him to focus on. At first it was just doing good in school, but them it became being god of the new world. So he quickly made the plan to leave this place at once, just turn around and float someplace else. Maybe he would visit his old home, see how his mother and sister are doing. He used to do that a lot when he first realized he was a spirit, but ever since Masuyo came into the picture he hadn't made time to do it.

Instead, he found himself starring at someone. A small boy, Light guessed that his age must range from ten to thirteen, being how short and young he looked. Now, Light isn't the person to find himself starring at people, and diffidently not young boys. But there was something amiss about this boy. First off, he had red hair. It wasn't a bright shade, but not on the dark side either. Have you ever been to Japan? People with red hair aren't that common, especially people with natural red hair. They boy's hair reached to a few centimeters past his chin, and held an overall messy appearance. The boy's fringes were similar to his own in a way, just not as neat. It did a good job at hiding his face. The boy stood there, looking up at the temple. A normal person would assume the person was of the Buddhist religion, but something was telling Light otherwise. A black jacket clung to the boy's arms, along with dark skinny jeans to accompany it. An upside down, pointed skull, was sewn poorly on his jacket. Light silently wondered if the boy was on a cult.

A red and black checkered belt could be seen, not attacked to the pants what so ever and a vivid orange shirt was visible under the jacket. The belt rested over both the shirt and pants. The boys shoes where one of the stages pieces of his outfit. Rounded black shoes, with accents of silver. At the base at each shoe, was a silver stripe. There was also another stripe near the opening and on last one near the middle. Coming out of each stripe, was a silver spike, not too long nor too short. Another strange thing, was the collection of bazaar key chains hanging off his right belt loop. Black cats, ghosts, pumpkins, bats and other Halloween like symbols hung carelessly. If by the possibility he lost one, it wouldn't matter.

But, even stranger then those things, is how his eyes were hidden.

Placed carefully on his dainty face, was a masquerade styled mask. Last time Light checked, there we're no party's or festivals going on at the moment. Certainly not one that was a masquerade. The outer rim was a luminous red, while the base was a solid black. Simple, yet enchanting. There where no feathers or glitter, like most masquerade masks would have. Just a clean finish, which made the piece resemble glass. Silently he wondered if it was, indeed, glass. There were almond shaped eye holes for his eyes, but that was also covered by a deep gray, unknown material. Still, the boy looked as if he could see perfectly. Light couldn't see were he was looking because of this, which gave him a feeling of slight paranoia.

"-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/~! There you are!" Light heard the unfamiliar sound of English being spoken. He must have been growing dull from not speaking English in a long time. He wasn't able to make out some of the words spoken. Another red-headed boy, he was taller, being on the assumption that this one was of older age. He appeared to be around Masuyo's age, maybe older or younger. The man had shorter hair the the other, and chose to wear normal cloths too. The man just wore a black and white stripped shirt, along with plains jeans and converse shoes. Nothing to compare with the other boys. In the mans hands was a dark colored Nintendo DS. By the way he was holding it, it looked to be his most prized possession.

"Ah, -/-/-/! Did -/-/-/- tell you to -/-/-/-/- me -/-/-/-/-/-/?" The boy asked. His voice was calm, but it was a voice of a kid, so it had a high pitch to it.

"Yeah, -/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/ back to -/-/-/-/-/-/ , we -/-/-/-/ hurry up -/-/-/-/. -/-/-/-/ really -/-/-/- it here." The other boys voice was deeper then the kids, but had a boyish tone to it. The younger nodded, and the two walked off in the other direction, refilling the area with sound. Light shrugged, and walked, or floated, the other direction. He had no need to stay here, and his sense of something important happening has evaporated.

But why couldn't he shake off the feeling of foreboding those two held?

---

Yoshi sighed, putting three pieces of notebook paper into the shredding machine. The ripping noise of paper filled her ears for a moment before she shut the machine off. Kira's work is never done, and since Kira is too busy during the day, Kira's little helper helps out. After disposing the paper into the waste basket, she quickly made her way back upstairs. The small child raced back upstairs, playing with one of her pigtails. Her fingers admired her soft brown hair. Lately, she hasn't seen much of the real Kira, but she has seen Light. Light was the old Kira, or the first one, but he died so now he can't kill anyone. For her to meet the original Kira, it brought a lot of excitement. The person who did a real effort to make the world safe.

Yoshi opened the door to her bedroom, slamming it shut before jumping onto her soft bed, burring herself under cozy pink blankets. She twisted her body, laying on her back. Her emerald eyes looked out to the window, and her face turned a light shade of red. The original Kira was really handsome...it's a shame he's dead. The young girl sighed, feeling over whelmed with boredom. She really hated Sundays. They were too short, and Sundays always meant school came tomorrow. School was such a pain, everything about it. The work, the teachers and the students. Plus, because of school she had less time to have fun! Although, one of her opinions of having fun is to kill criminals, so it could be considered a good thing that she didn't have a lot of free time.

She sighed,and slowly dragged herself out of bed. Detaching herself from her safe and warm western styled bed was like getting the shot. Yoshi cried on the inside as she walked to the middle of her room. She might has well do something, anything is better then wasting time like normal people do! Taking only seconds to come up with a plan, she raced down the stairs, jumping at the third to last step. She had a neon green cell phone in hand, one that her parents brought her for emergency's, and shoved it in her skirt pocket. She slipped on pink converse shoes, and grabbed her blue jacket which had a really cute black cat on it. It was almost Mid-February, and the weather was becoming warmer and warmer. But it was still cold outside every passing day.

Yoshi fixed her black skirt, which reached down to her knees. She loved shirt, they felt so nice. She also tugged on her neon pink leggings, so they didn't look so wrinkly. She also took the time to fix her rainbow pattern shirt, before yelling to her parents that she was going to the park. The park was only down the street, so it was no problem for her to go alone for her parents. Their family was well known in their neighborhood, and kids and their parents were always at the park anyways. It was known as a safe place, before dark that is. Without further hesitation, Yoshi sprinted out the door and down the street. The air was cold, just as predicted. But if she ran, it felt just that much warmer outside.

Instead of taking a left, which would lead her to the park, she turned right. Turning right would bring her to the city, which was known as a rather dangerous place for a child to be alone. But Yoshi no longer had any fear of the city. For her,this was the seventh time she had went this way. Every week, everyday she would lie to her parents about going to the park, and turn right instead of left. She slowed her pace, coming towards the crowded streets of the city. She didn't want to look too suspicious now. She felt inside her jacket pocket, feeling the small can of pepper spray. Feeling confident, she made her way through the crowds. Many people chose to ignore the girl, but she did received strange looks from a few select people. She assumed most of them were parents, wondering why a child was wondering the streets along. Did they honestly think she couldn't handle herself properly?

The streets began holding smaller and smaller crowds as she walked on. She was slowly making her way from the great new, well-kept buildings to the ones that might as well be a pile of stones. The crowds became groups of people, then only three other people and without noticing she was alone. Good, she hated crowds. Yoshi looked around to the familiar buildings, each one was broken and abandoned in some way or form. Shattered glass, bordered up doors and windows, graffiti painted on the walls and mold infecting the wood. Weeds sprouted from the sidewalk, and trash blew across the street. She looked around her, making sure no one was around, and walked between two buildings. One was a large building that was once a office, the other being a small house that was in shambles. Stepping over glass and rusted metal, she arrived at the back of the office building. The brick work that was once awed upon made her face twist in disgust. She took in a deep breath, she walked behind the deceased building. A door, which look ready to fall off it's hinges, is what she opened.

Now, bad was an understatement for this building. The inside of the building was atrocious, a person who lives in luxury their whole life would have fainted on the spot. There wasn't one wall that didn't at least have a spot of mold on it for starters. The wood was rotting, and there were several deep holes in the once sturdy floor. Sounds of small animals filled the house, animals such as birds, mice and several bugs. Being careful now, the brown haired girl carefully made her way towards the stairs. Like the rest of the building, the stairs was in the brink of collapsing. Luckily, she had practiced plenty of times to go up the stairs without injuring herself or breaking the stairs. Using quick, soft steps, Yoshi bounded up the stairs with a steady pace.

She was greeted by a long hallway, which a dirtied red rug covered the dark ugly wood. She wiped her feet on the rug as she walked to the end of the hallway, leaving a track of fresh mud on the rug. Yoshi paid no mind to it, making an already dirty rug even dirtier didn't bother her in the slightest way possible. They she came to the last door on the right. Like the other doors, it was in horrible condition. It reminded her of a dyeing animal. Broken, rotting, torn and it had a horrible smell. Using her elbow, she pushed open the door and walked into a room that looked like the complete and total opposite of the rest of the building.

Instead of rotting wood making the floor, clean, new, white tiles replaced the floor. There was not one spot of dirt on it, giving it a luminous shine. Instead of a peeling green wallpaper, there was a fresh coat of white paint on the walls. In fact, she could still smell the intoxication smell of the paint. Instead of being empty and barren, there was many luxurious furniture's filling the square shaped room. A red arm chair, with red lining was sitting next to a burgundy book case filled with countless books. On the left of the chair stood a white end table with a glass inside. The silver vase with red tulips rested in the vase, giving that particular area a faint, sweet smell. Other items included file cabinets, a stainless steal microwave, a matching stainless steal miniature fridge, a black Dell laptop, beautiful paintings and other things filled the room. But there wasn't only soulless objects, but also an organism. Not a plant, nor an animal. But another person.

"Cage?" Yoshi called the person, who was preoccupied with typing on a laptop. Yoshi rolled her eyes at the man, and sat down on the armchair. The man's name wasn't _really_ Cage, but he didn't give her any other name to call him by. Or in other words, an alias. Anyways, back to the man, Cage, would always got caught up in his little world. Who knew what he was thinking. It could be rainbows and bunny rabbits for all she knew. Despite what it was, if he was doing something he wouldn't stop until he found a satisfying place to stop for a bit. Sometimes should would have to wait for him to finish. Luckily, Yoshi liked to read. Even if Cage made no notice of her, she knew he heard her. He was deffidently one with sensitive ears.

Cage had black hair, like many Japanese men. His fringes were long, down to his chin and placed at the side of his face. More then often, would some strands of hair fall in front of his eyes though. By the back of his head his hair was slightly shorter then his fringes, but the hair was pulled back. The fringes however, we're not. As for thickness, he was lucky not to hair the thinness of Yoshi's hair, nor the thickness of Masuyo's hair. Right in the middle.

The man was tall, and she wasn't saying that because she was only a short child. Taller then the average height for Japanese men, but only by so many inches. This made her believe he wasn't from Japan, but of another country. He didn't look very Asian to her, but he claimed to be. But she knew, he liked to lie. His body was thin, but that was because he never got around to eating that much. He was always busy with something else. Despite that he wasn't all that lanky, nor did he have a lot of muscle. Although Yoshi couldn't see his eyes at the moment, Yoshi could tell you they're a light blue. Like a light pebble, almost gray, but not quite. His clothing was simple, but he didn't care for fashion that much. Just simple jeans, a dark colored T-shirt and a black jacket was his usual attire. The complete opposite of her look.

Cage was strange, but not the same kind of strange that Masuyo was. He would always get caught up in his own little world, like he found the current one a bore. He didn't show any interest in other humans, but when he was around them, he would analyze them like they were only specimens. Like a curious science student. The man has many strange habits and quirks about him. He would always tap on the table and couldn't stand having the books on the books askew. He also hated messy and unorganized things, but he managed to deal with the rest of the building being a mess. He didn't need people to be suspicious of this place. Like she had said, Cage was a liar, so was she, but he actually enjoyed lying. Like it was a sport or game for him. At first, she didn't trust him, and she still didn't, but at least she knew he was on her side.

"Did our lead change as expected?" Yoshi jumped at his deep, smooth voice. Like ones of a movie star, or a good voice actor. Looks like he's all done. With a confident nod, she answered his question. "Yes, she's much more mature about this now. She realizes it's not a game, in fact, she's starting to be more like you." Cage smiled much like a satisfied cat.

"Good, killing her little boyfriend wasn't a waste then, was it?" Yoshi nodded, but she knew it wasn't really a question. Silently, she watched as the man looked out the small, tinted widow. A satisfied smile on his face and eyes that shined with excitement for events to come.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**_IMPORTANT_: Please, I need reviews for motivation! I'd appreciate only one word from you, just a 'cool' or 'neat' or whatever you can come up with is good with me.  
So yeah, please review~~ ^_^**

**Anyways, sorry for not updating sooner. Highschools a bitch and I had a bit of writers block. I'll try to update chapter 9 soon. I'll aim for 1-2 weeks. ^_^**

**Thanks to:** _**Eriscene's Memoirs,-LaZy-BuBbLeGuM-BiTcH- , thesimplethingsinlife and Damarikomu for reviewing. Thanks to everyone who favorited and alerted this too~!**_


	9. Cognizance

I smiled slightly, throwing a box of lucky charms into my cart. You can't say those weren't delicious. They're kind of like the messiah of all foods, you know? I threw in some jalapeno flavored chips. Now those were like the god of all foods. I looked at my packs of orange soda, that's like the Jesus. I quickly fixed my All Time Low band T-shirt, which had a dinosaur on it named Jimmy, which was somewhat covered by my favorite purple hoodie. The rest of my outfit just consisted of dark skinny jeans and my neon green converse. I only need a few more things and them I'm good. But then someone decided to show up, I wonder if he might me stalking me now? Yep, that's right. Matsuda.

I just 'happened' to bump into him just like he just 'happens' to be almost everywhere I go. Near's killing this guy, I can tell, like an overworked donkey. He looked extremely tired, his black hair was a mess and there were dark circles forming under his eyes from obvious lack of sleep. Poor guy, sleep is a wonderful thing that we all deserve to get. In fact, there should be a law about sleep. A new amendment, every person has the right to get enough sleep. Wait, that makes no sense,never mind.

"Hey, Masuyo, can I talk to you?" I raised my eyebrow, I want to buy some Lucky Charms, not talk to someone. But, it could help me in the long run. After all, he does work for N/Near/L/Satan Baby and I could use some information. I nodded smoothly, and slid on my fake smile. "Sure, Touta," I said, making sure I said his first name and not his last. That would be a dead give-away, an one-way ticket to the execution grounds.

"Why not?" Thankfully, he was courteous enough to let me buy my food first. It would be such a pain to put everything back and what not. He even said he'll drive me home, so I won't have to walk with all of that or suffer through a bus ride. Now, I was 99% sure Matsuda wasn't some kind of kidnapper rapist, and the bags are heavy, so I agreed. Which is how I end up sitting next to Matsuda in the passenger seat, while he drove down the road. Overall it was an okay car, could be better. I want a car...

"Hey, you missed the turn." I told him, not even half interested seeing as it's a simple mistake that many people do. He smiled sheepishly, and drove on with hesitation. "I k-know. But the truth is, my boss wants to meet you so..." I held in a gasp, that little sheep-thing ordered Matsuda to kidnap me! Well,it's not really kidnapping but, you know. He's a sneaky little one, that's for sure. He'll be a tough one to fool, that's for sure. Then it dawned upon me, Light wasn't with me.

What if I screw up again? Honestly, I could make some really stupid moves at time. Despite being 3rd of my class, my reaction time was still off and my common sense should be better. "Really? That's weird....why?" Matsuda shrugged. "He saw your college scores." He lied, but I nodded, acting like I believed him. My face harded, I learned and went through a lot, so I should have any problems stepping through this. Light did things like this when he was still in High School, I should have no problem with it! My self-confidence shot up, but nervousness still lingered inside me. I would have to plan out everything precisely.

The car ride appeared to be long, but it could have just been because of the awkward silence that was held in the air. The radio wasn't turned on, which was normally something I would go for first. I do enjoy music very much, sadly my singing voice was horrible and I have no talent for the arts. I fail at drawing, suck at painting, my pottery looks like a marshmallow no matter what, can't play any kind of instrument and my acting is horrible.

Unless, of course, I'm using it to be kira. Stage and recorded acting is what I fail at. Does that make sense? I hope so. "Hey, is being a good liar a good thing?" I asked out load, thinking to my self. "Eh? Not really...I guess...I could be..." Mastuda replied, looking unsure. "Ok, just wondering." My reply was rather blunt and unemotional, and Matsuda decided to stay silent as he continued driving.

My eyes gazed out of the window, I started counting the tree's, but it didn't work out so well. There weren't too many tree's, but there were too many people to count. I silently wondered why Japan was so crowded as I glared at the crowds of people. With a sigh, I gave up, looking back to Matsuda. Right, Ji's funeral is tomorrow. Thanks to this Kira business, I had forgotten about it temporarily. A wave of guild, regret and sadness washed over me again.

I kind of felt like how you would feel if your friend died because some horny pervert gave her GHB. Thing is, you where there but fell asleep in a different room. If you had been awake, you could have prevented it, and now she is dead, all thanks to you. I saw something like that in a video in Health class, I figured the girl must feel pretty guilty or something.

Yeah, my feeling was just about like that. I was too selfish to break-up with him too, because then he would be safe, surely he would have. I could have at least been so much more careful. I knew he life was in danger, deep down inside of me, but all I did was ignore it. Who's next? Yoshi, Kyoko, Kyoko's husband, my niece or nephew, my friends, my boss, my coworkers? Oh that remind me, in about two weeks I'm going to have to visit Kyoko in New York.

A smile came to my face, we were going to a concert. My face fell again, Ji was supposed to come with me...now what am I going to do? There's no way I'm going to waste a ticket....and....oh god I miss him so much. The funerals tomorrow too, part of me didn't want to go at all. I knew I would bawl my eyes out, again.

My head rolled up to the ceiling, I held back some tears. This sucks, this is the fourth death I had to deal with. First, a great foster mother I husband and herself where ready to adopt me. Then, bam, drive by shooting. That was horrible, it happened in seventh grade, and a week later her husband committed suicide. That's two, then one my my best friend died. Emiri, who was murdered by her ex-boyfriend. Now Ji, killed by the newest Kira. Then there were other things, not as bad as death but still not the greatest thing ever.

For one, there was my best friend since second grade who moved to England during the summer between Junior and Senior year at high school. His father got a job there and Kyle went with him about a week after. We e-mailed each other here and there, but not much. Both of us where rather busy. Me, with being Kira, going to To-Oh and work. But as for him, I didn't know what he was busy with. It had nothing to do with being Kira, obviously, but he probably went to college and had a job now too.

I frowned, even holding back more tears. Kyle, I miss that emo-wanna be. No matter how hopelessly cheerful and stupid he was, I missed him. I missed talking on the phone for hours, hanging out after school, scolding him when he tried out a new drug and him just laughing about it, promising he would never do it again. That and not seeing or talking to my sister, niece, nephew and brother-in-law often took a bit of a toll on me. They where the only family I had, and not seeing or talking to them much wasn't doing much good.

We should all get Facebooks or something.

Of course, I do have special people here. Ji's parents for one, we where all really close. Matsuda, I don't even know why I'm considering him a friend. But, he is a good person nevertheless. Then there was Allen, Hisoka and Takeshi. I haven't seen them or spoke to any of them lately, but I did keep up with them through e-mail more then I could with Kyle. The three of them were great people and both Allen and Hisoka went to To-Oh.

"Masuyo, we're here." Matsuda spoke simply, taking the ignition out of the car.I nodded, exiting the vehicle. I took a deep breath, becoming with peace with my remorse for now. I could deal with it later, now was not the time nor place.

This would not be a good time to break down. How weird would it be if I did? I looked up at the building, and nearly fainted. The place was huge! Who knows how many floors it has! Maybe one thousand, I though, walking inside the building which held a rather dark exterior. The glass doors didn't appear as fragile, but were obviously rather sturdy and thick. It was like it was saying 'yeah, try to break through me. When you do I'll break your motherfucking arm!'. I gave the building a nervous look. Oh no, the building is some hardcore mafia boss. It's going to break my arm! Oh god, oh god, oh god.

"Masuyo, are you okay?"

"Of course I am." I replied, playing it cool.

It was like the airport all over again, both of us had to go through some extensive, over-the-top security check. By the time we were done, I was practically sweating. Good god, no wonder I don't see Matsuda all that much! Going through that thing every time you enter the building much be enough to make you want to punch a baby in the face.

The guy who build this much have been a sadist, he must have! I wonder where he lives, I'll find out who he is, someday. After making the long journey past that, we walked into a white tiled room. It was amazingly neat, all polished and what not. They must have maids or something. There where large computers somewhat away and a few couches, but other then that the space was rather empty, giving it a rather intimidating feel.

I followed Matsuda as we walked towards the rather large televisions and computers. There was a lot of people standing around, but the only one worth noticing was the one sitting one the floor, one knee put to his chest and twirling snow white hair. His dark eyes resembled coal along with the dark circles around his eyes. His skin was pale, as if he had never set a foot outside. That must have been he explanation to his perfectly clean pure white pajamas. His figure was small and short, with a bony frame hidden under his thick clothes.

He still looks like a creeper.

I looked around the room nervously, they were quite intimidating. Plenty of men,young and old, with short haircuts and dry-cleaned suits. There was a woman too, with platinum blond hair, a dark suit and ice cold eyes. Apart from Near himself she must have been the scariest of the group. I yawned unintentionally, bringing a slight feeling of embarrassment over me. I haven't been getting much sleep lately, with all the stuff going on lately. To sooth my embarrassment, I managed to pull off a lazy wave.

"Hello there. Nice to see you again weird-hair kid." I put on my persona of the average lazy,laid-back and rude individual. A sudden change isn't something I needed him to notice. Near blinked, but looked rather unsurprised as the other members of this association of 'Justice' looked rather dumbstruck. Light certainly didn't act like this I assumed, so seeing someone who (acted as if they) was the opposite probably threw them off guard. At least, I hoped it did just that.

"It's a pleasure too see you too, Shoji-san." Near replied, his eyes were rather cold and calculating, making every effort to analyze and control. I held back the need the cringe, this guy makes me feel all paranoid, which not a good feeling at all. It felt like a thousand cameras were recording me, waiting for the first mistake. It was awkward, standing like this, 'talking' to someone on the floor. So, withing a few seconds of debating, I sat down in front of him, crossing my legs or the cold,polished tile.

"So, what's going down?" I knew why he had Matsuda bring me here, at least I thought I did. Something to do with him (most likely) suspecting me of being Kira. But, would he tell me he suspects me of being Kira? Or would he do something else? This guys is too hard to predict, nothing he does makes sense to me. What a pain. Near looked at his rather impressive tower of die, stacking some more on top. Each move was careful and delicate, not making a single mistake. I watched, only half interested, waiting for his reply. Finally, he looked back up at me, letting his fingers leave the ivory castle.

Bluntly, without hesitation or emotion he spoke in a single cold breath; "I suspect you of being Kira." With this my body jolted for a minute, my heart skipping a beat. I held back a sigh, did he know how anti-climatic he was being?

I chuckled, pulling off a sheepish smile. "Thanks, I guess?" I said, seeing someone in the background raise and eyebrow. Near seemed to take note of this too, but it's not like I could tell. "What I'm trying to say is, Kira's got to be pretty smart right? So it is kind of like a complement, in a demented kind of way. You know?" I said, nervously laughing. In part of my mind that made perfect sense, Near is quite like a person who would make a demented complement. Near closed his eyes for a moment, before going back to his dice castle, nodding. "I see."

This kid was killing me a swear, he was silent as his added more dice to his castle. The only sound from him was the sound of the dice gently being set on each other. I wonder why his voice doesn't sound much weaker, seeing as he never seems to use it. The other people in the room got back to work a bit ago, well, all except for Matsuda who was standing around nervously. I suspected he was my ride back home, how generous.

"Does that mean you deny the accusation that you are Kira?" Near spoke, calmly. I could tell it wasn't a question he needed to ask to find the answer. But rather, a question he asked to get more information, or to pry into the truth. To analyze what I said to draw a distorted conclusion to it. I nodded, my expression rather bored. He stopped working, and turned his attention to me. It was like he was looking right through me. A shiver crept through my skin. That's a scary thought, the paranoia is coming back to me again. "Is that so? In that case, how would you feel about working on the Kira case?"

Ah, I'm in deep shit now.

Honestly, what do I say? If I say yes, my suspicion could go up because I could be using the opportunity to lessen the suspicion of me being Kira. But if I say no, my suspicion of being Kira goes up again because I could be using the time to kill more people. A real, authentic lose-lose situation, huh? I don't think anyone could have done a better job at this. It's times like these were I wish Light was with me, no matter how much of a judgmental,controlling jerk he tends to be. I bit my tongue, trying to find out what I should do, and fast.

"Well, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do aside from school and work." Why does it feel like I just dug my own grave?

---

Despite the occasion today was, the sun shown through out the sky, warming up the ground below. For most, it was a nice change from the gray and cloudy weather. But for me it was just a wake-up call, showing how the world would move on no matter what happens to the people in it. There was no snow on the ground today, the sun did it's job at melting it. Despite these factors it was still cold, I tugged my black coat closer to me, begging for warmth.

My eyes and cheeks were wet, from small rivers of tears that decided to flow earlier this day. I rubbed my eyes, thankful for not putting on too much make-up today. My legs shivered under the my black tights as I walked indoors, being greeted by warmth. I caught sight of my reflection in a glass window. My black hair was pulled up in a messy bun while I wore a simple black dress that reached to my knees. I did my best not to stumble in my black heels as I walked through the building, catching site of other people dressed in black.

I stopped at the coffin, made out of dark brown wood in covered with various flowers was closed shut. I looked to Ji's picture on the table, next to it a photo album. I didn't bother looking through it, today would be painful enough as it is. I don't need to be reminded of the past any more. I walked down the isle of the church, gazing at the beautiful works of stained glass as I walked towards the front. I took a turn near the left, sitting down next to Ji's mother quietly

The church was near silent as people arrived. I slid my coat off my shoulders, letting it slump in a useless behind me. I found my self not caring as the minister came out, welcoming the mourning guests. I followed suit as people bent down and listened to the minister's prayer, despite not believing before, I found myself hoping I was wrong. I hoped he was in a better place now, whatever it may be.

"Ji was both a loving son, partner, friend and person. His kindness never ceased to surprise the people around him, wither they be friends,strangers or even enemy's. While we'll always miss him and we all realize that the fate god had given him was unfortunate, there is no doubt in us that he is with our lord and savior now..." I listened to the minister as he read the hymn we had prepared for him. We being his parents, relatives, friends and myself. "Let us pray once again, in forgiveness."

This prayer is unspoken, I found my mind being drawn to a blank. In the end, I couldn't bring myself,one of the worst sinners of them all, to ask god, a holy being that I'm not even sure exists, of anything in fear of it being twisted in the end. The prayer ended, as people once again lifted their heads rather then bowing in submission.

My mind seemed in a daze as the minister spoke on, it felt like I was listening, but the words seemed too unrealistic and far away for my to absorb. The service seemed to pass by quickly as a walked through it like a robot. I seldom talked, but exchanged simple words with familiar faces. The funeral was too strange for me to comprehend, the grieving faces of others confused me, of everyone that I killed, is this what happened?

I didn't feel much of regret as I followed the group outside, clutching my coat tightly. They deserved it, the only thing they ever did was make the world into a hell. They deserved death, we had no use for them. No matter how much their families and friends grief for them, it won't atone for what they had done. There isn't room for such people on this earth. They should either reform from their ways or face death.

I watched the grave stones pass me by as we walked towards the spot where Ji would be buried. Honestly, I was surprised he wasn't going to be cremated, but I suppose his parents decided against that for some reason. The group of people gathered around the hole in the ground, the gravestone and the coffin in perfect silence. The minister spoke as the coffin was lowered into the freezing ground. "We now commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life."

I wondered, if there was such thing as eternal life? What if there was a heaven and a hell? When I killed those people, do they now reside at hell, were the resurrected, or did they become nothingness? What lays beyond death? It's a question that could never be answered, seeing as the only people who know are ones that died and even then, how do they know for sure? People started walking away, heading home, as dirt was thrown onto the coffin. I stood in place, along with a few others who were also close to Ji.

My body felt paralyzed, as my mind realized that this would be my fate one day too. Only, when I died, wouldn't it be the deserving punishment? Was I no better then those that I eliminated? I killed too, I dirtied my hands, staining them with the blood of criminals. Was I what I killed? Was it that killing criminals didn't justify my hypocritical actions? What would happen to me when I died? When would I die? From what? Would it be because of my own selfish actions, or would my death would be left unchanged? Did I make the wrong decision in becoming Kira?

Something told me I didn't.

Soon, more people left the grave, until I was the only one left. I stood there, lost in twisted thoughts, staring at a his tombstone. The sun was slowly setting, my responsibilities to doing school work and preparing for working with Near tomorrow were left ignored, but not forgotten. I rubbed my icy hands together, stimulating heat for a brief second. Tears slowly made there way down my dry skin, their saltiness stung my chapped lips and burned my eyes.

I wiped them away, shivering from the cold as I did so. I turned around, trying to get rid of feelings of regret and grief. I had to move on, this situation was becoming a hindering obstacle, made to prevent me from winning this game of chess. I had to overcome this tragedy, had to try and get rid of it until the only trace of it is deep within my brain. The world was waiting for me to save it, I cannot disappoint them. Wither it is those that support me killing are sinners, or the ones against me, they do no harm to the world, thus deserving a better one. It's for the good of everyone, I tell myself, as I walked pass the cemetery gates.

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.  
I'm all screwed up, my life as been getting rather busy with friends,family,school and all that stuff. I guess you could say I finally got myself a life. XD  
I just need to manage my life with my writing, which I'm slowly getting better at. X_x  
I had writers block too, but I found some inspiration! So I'll try to update sooner then this, WAAAAY sooner then this. XD**

**Thanks for reviewing: Vampire Note, Damarikomu, KamiKari519, Samara Star, Kavyle and Sigga-san! I loved all of you're review, especially the ones that predicted stuff! Some of you guys are rather close too! :D Honestly, this is what keeps me updating. It gives me guilt and I start writing, then I get into it and TA-DA! XD**

**So, Please review, even if I don't really deserve it. XD  
I'll try and update soon, like, really soon.**

On another note, I got braces. X_x Ow, they really hurt. Not fun at all.  



	10. Intimate

I yawned, stretching my arms as I walked out of the doors of To-Oh. First day for working with Near, how fun would that be huh? Yeah, not so fun, forget I ever mentioned the word fun. Near and fun just don't go together. Now, 'Near' and 'is a scary albino who probably feasts on babies for breakfast, lunch and dinner' put together makes perfect sense. Now that I think about it, he probably likes eating Polish babies the best. That or American ones.

I clutched my coat tighter to my body, feeling colder then everyone around me. I had originally thought I had gotten used to the coldness the black blood gave my body, but today's ice cold weather reminded me with a full heart that my body will always take some damage from my decision.

Anyways, all I had to do if find Matsuda's car. Now, the task itself didn't sound to difficult, but when there are literary people and cars everywhere, then yes, it is. Maybe I should develop psychic powers, then I'll be like a ninja. Yeah, and I'll be able to go under cover as a pirate and everything. Then I'll be able to take over the world of warcraft. Or something like that, it will be amazing.

In all seriousness, I tried to pull myself through the crowds of students. I should start packing up more slowly, it's impossible to get out of here fast when I have this class. A lot of people had classes ending at this time and it was their main objective to get out as fast as possible. Certainly though, it made things worse for people like me. I sighed, standing on my toes, trying to find him one again. One again, I failed to find the goody-face Matsuda. I wonder where he would be? Or it could be he's not here yet and is just late.

_"He's standing right over there." _ I glared at Light, who once again joined me on the conquest. He's been acting weird ever since he saw those kids at the Buddhist shrine. He had told me about them, and proceeded to get caught up in his own little world. Whatever, not my problem! I am not at all concerned! Okay, that's a lie. But if Lights all messed up who's going to help me! What if he screws up?! That's ten times worse then me screwing up!

"I could have found it myself you know..." I muttered, pouting. He rolled his eyes at my childish behavior and went ahead of me. He's lucky he's a ghost, or else I would poison him. Clearing my face and replacing it with a smile, I ran towards the black haired detective, full speed ahead. That's right, right now I've just transformed into Speed Racer! Mhmmm, only, I didn't have a monkey. I stopped short, almost running into the already shaken and nervous Matsuda.

"Hey man, are we going to go or what?" I asked, holding up a plastic bag. "Because I got the goods. I got magazines, pocky, Yan Yan, Hello Panda Choco, Kasugai apple and orange gummys and losts of Marukawa gum packs!" I listed off, happy that I bought so many good sweets. Plus, the magazines will be so awesome and fun to do! It's like I'm in Junior High again!

"Huh? You bought all that, why?" He asked, getting into his car, laughing. I smiled, getting into the somewhat okay car too. Near said I might have to stay over night, depending on what we work on doing today. Which could give me more opportunities to find information, but I stil wasn't too thrilled about it either. Now that I think about it, I should have brought some more stuff to keep my awake. I sighed, glancing at my bag. I wisely chose to ignore the irritated look Light was giving me as he floated in the back seat. He's such a downer!

"I dunno, but we might as well have some fun." I replied, staring out the window like a little kid. Matsuda said something in reply, but I wasn't listening. So, it's finally getting serious I guess. I have to admit, I'm pretty scared. I can only imagine what can happen ,certainly nothing good that's for sure. I can already tell I'm getting somewhat attached to Matsuda, that's no good. Chances are, I'll have to get rid of him sooner or later, even if I don't particularly want to.

I don't want to get caught, to die, for the world to find out. If Kyoko and the rest of my family found out I was Kira, I don't even what to imagine how they would feel. I know for a fact that none of them are fond of Kira, or at least they don't voice it. I really have to play it safe now huh? I have to get serious now, no more holding back. I can't let my outer personality get out of hand, even if I do like being like my old self. I wish life wasn't this complected. Why can't I just kill all the criminals at once? It would be so much more easier.

Alas, that was most certainly impossible. Such a thing could never come into existence. Even if it did, how would it work properly. The only thing that came close to the idea was nuclear weapons.

"Masuyo-san, we're here." I nodded, exiting the car with Light on my tail. What if I really did have a tail and he was on it? That would be weird. The building was still as intimidating as ever and the getting through the security was more painful then the first time. No wonder these people don't leave the building often. Going through it more then once a day much suck. I mean, going through it once was already such a pain. Or is it that I'm just that impatient.

I grinned, walking trough the glass doors once that painful event was finally over. While I walked towards the back of the large room, Light was busy scoping the place out, looking rather thoughtful. _"...This is the place L built..."_ For now, I would leave him alone on that. It seems like he's too busy remembering whatever he did here while alive. Not that it matters to me though. But he better wake up from his creepy trance soon! What if I get stuck and he's too busy to notice!

"So you've finally arrived, Shoji-san." I laughed, sitting down next to the albino kid.

"Haha, you make it sound like I'm five hours late or something sheep-head!" I dug into the bag, opening a bag of milk flavored pocky. I loved that flavor, but I'd have to say it's not my favorite. I took three sticks, munching on them happily.

"Please call me L for now on." He said, a hint of irritation in his eyes. So this kid can show emotion, huh? Or maybe it was my own mind twisting my eyes to make it seem that way? I nodded, acting as I agreed with his statement. I glanced around the room, seeing all the other people that I recognized from last time. I wonder who they were? I was never introduced to them, but they're all pretty scary, in my opinion. Maybe their part of a mafia, I wouldn't be so surprised.

"That's Aizawa, Mogi, Ide, Gevanni, Linder and Rester. They are all working on the Kira case, but not all of them are necessarily have to." I blinked, wondering what he meant by that. But, being me, I let it slide for now. It's probably something over complicated knowing this kid. Or at least, something not worth knowing or explaining.

"So what are we going to do today, L?" I asked, it would be perfect if he told me exactly what he did and didn't know I could finally give my mind a rest and focus on specific method to convince this guy to trust her enough to give out his name while keeping his suspicion for her on the low. I believe Light was hoping for the same thing, but we both knew Near wasn't that easy.

The sheep-head didn't answer right away, not that I was expecting him to. Like last time he was absorbed in his own thoughts, playing with various childrens toys. Not that I had anything against toys, but how old was this guy anyways? He didn't look older then me, but he didn't look like a child either. It was hard to tell because he had a young face, soft looking hair, a small frame and while he was always sitting he didn't look any taller then the average Japanese woman. Maybe he was a foreigner, then? If he was, then, from where?

If I knew some more background information on this guy, it should be easier to win at this 'game'. But by what I know of him he doesn't seem like the type to leave tracks carelessly. All of his moves were careful, precise with a lot of thought it them. He was going to be difficult to beat, that's a given.

"Shoji-san, how much do you know of Kira, both old and new?" He asked, completely ignoring my question. Light though, didn't look at all surprised, I guess I'll have to talk to him to get to know this kid some more then.

"Just the stuff the broadcasted on the news, nothing much really." It wasn't a complete lie, close to it though. I didn't pay too much attention to it seeing I was busy with high school most of the time and I generally didn't care all that much. In fact, before I became Kira I didn't care much about the world or what happened in it. I was more focused on my own life, thins that affected me specifically. I never committed a serious crime, so I wasn't concerned about getting killed and I couldn't care less for the various criminals roaming the planet.

Now that I think about it, I wouldn't have became Kira if Kyle hadn't moved. While Ji and other friends kept me entertained, they all tended to be busy. Except Kyle, that is. We hung out together a lot, so it was harder for me to become bored. The only reason why I accepted being Kira at the time was to keep myself occupied, and even then I believed I would grow bored quickly and abandon the task.

Of course, naturally I knew much more about Kira, more then Near knows that's for sure. They knew of the Death Note, Light had told me that, but they didn't know all of the possibilities of it. They could never come to the conclusion, that from consuming one it becomes a part of your own body. granting new opportunities. My black blood, which when written to a person name worked just a fine or just speaking the full name a loud was good enough. Obviously the former was safer, but the latter should come in handy, wouldn't it?

Surely it would be difficult for him to find proof I was Kira. I also had Yoshi on my side, plus the new Kira who killed Ji. While it probably wasn't impossible, I wasn't sure the kid could manage it.

"Of course, today we will be analyzing various deaths the Kira carried out." With a simple click of a remote, the large televisions/computers turned on, reveling hundreds of reports of criminals killed by Kira. I nauseating feeling nearly overwhelmed me, but I agreed. At least I had plenty of snacks and what not to tide me over for this.

---

Yoshi sighed, feeling the familiar feeling of boredom overwhelming her. She hated this world, it was too boring, that's the main reason why she helped Masuyo to change that. It's been exciting, amazing even. The feeling of killing, she loved it, lived for it, needed more. The rush of going behind everyone's back, fooling them, it was like a drug.

She was against the government, against L, against her parents, against her friends and even now, against Masuyo. But now, she had used up all of the pens Masuyo gave her. Yoshi frowned, as she let the cool breeze caress her face gently. Cage, she was going to visit him again. To lead Masuyo in the right direction was their goal, to toughen her up, you can conclude.

Cage had found out that Masuyo was now working with L, ultimately to eliminate him form existence. Thanks to their hard work, she had gotten smarter, sharper. Hopefully, the possibility for her making a mistake was much lower now. Masuyo was the main player in the game now, she directly effected everything, and if she fell, it would be hard for them to recover.

Not that they couldn't, that is.

They were fully prepared to take action if Masuyo ever did fail. But her heart sank, at the idea that she could ever get caught. Yoshi did look up to Masuyo, she always did. Maybe it was because her own sibling had already left her behind, never bothering to visit or call. She fixed her brown hair, which was put up into two cute curled pigtails, tied up by baby pink ribbons.

She started to run, regretting no bringing a coat with her this time. But, she was excited after all. She wasn't allowed to go near the building or meet with cage in a bit because of renovations. She stopped at a building of silver, black and dark glass windows. She walked up to a key pad, punching in several numbers before the door opened to let her in.

Yoshi shivered as she walked inside the front door of the once broken building. The doors instantly closed, locking once again. She slowed, glad to be in the warm building after being faced with the cold. Cage paid many people to fix this place up, giving it the ultimate look of a bran new building. How they did it, she never had asked, but she will always remain curious. The steps not longer gave away, the walls were newly painted and the trace of mold had vanished.

Still, the building seemed empty as ever. Her light steps could be heard through the building as she made her way towards the white door that like the rest of the building, gave off the smell of new paint. Twisting the handle, the small girl walked inside, finding her self in an empty room. Yoshi blinked, not expecting his absence, approached the papers left on his desk.

_'Yoshi;  
I'm off to deal with extremely important business,  
and will not be in Japan for the week.  
The reason being is that have been requested to appear in England to get to know some interesting people.__Feel free to call me if you need anything._

_I have also left my Death Note in your possession for the time being.  
Please treat it kindly._

_-Cage.'_

She groaned, upset by his sudden disappearance and vague explanation. What was Cage even doing in England? Was it really all that important? He could have at least told her. She decided to call him later and ask about it. Yoshi opened the unlocked cabinet, pulling out the unprotected Death Note. How careless, but, at least it was safe. For now, she decided to not worry about Cage, or get too angry. In the back of her mind though, she was fine with his decision. After all, she wouldn't have to worry about growing bored anymore.

---

I yawned, rubbing my burning eyes. Analyzing deaths and coming up with helpful conclusions to their reason was rather difficult. Especially when driving the blame away from me, but Near seemed to buy it, I hope. Light helped me a long the way, coming up with excuses that worked just as well as mine, maybe even better.

All the candy was eaten, and the magazines were finished already. I was aloud to take breaks, but it seems like Near was rather absorbed with his work. Maybe he's possibly a workaholic? My eyes still burning from staring at the computer screens, but despite of that I continued looking through the files and typing on the computer's keyboard.

The clock read two in the morning, and for now, out work was about finished. When it came to catching Kira, Near was all business, he was completely serious about this. It made my job of gaining his trust much harder because of this though. I hoped we wouldn't be doing things like this all the time, but I doubted it.

"Shoji-san, what are your thoughts of there being a seconds Kira?" Near asked, scrolling through numerous files, re-reading them as they went along. Light glanced at me, looking rather apprehensive by the question, but I felt rather confident.

"Hm, well it's certainly something that we can't rule out."I paused, yawing. "There had been more then one in the past, so more then one now would be very likely." He nodded, waiting for me to go on. "Looking at all of our suspects and the deaths, there could certainly be more then one Kira seeing as many of our suspects may not have the time or ability to kill that many by themselves in a day's time, and yes that's including with me being a suspect."

"Of course, we also have to take in account that Kira can decided the time of death as well. It's possible Kira could just be making it look like there are more then one Kira out there. Also, if there is a second Kira it would look like it would be harder uncovering who they are seeing as it's clear the the first Kira had already gotten to them, unless they share similar opinions of who to kill."

By bringing up many possibilities and also adding me into the equations of possibly being Kira it could point the blame at someone else. While coming up with this conclusion instead of rejecting the fact, it could lower the suspicions of me being Kira. Surely, if I had outright said there couldn't be a second Kira or if I didn't go into detail about there being a second Kira, I could have been walking right into the execution room.

"That is a very likely conclusion. But how did you know Kira could decided the time of death?" I froze, forgetting about that detail. They never said anything on the news about that, and Near or Matsuda never said anything about it either. Imminently, I scrolled up, opening a new file before pointing to the screen.

"This, if it was meant to be deleted, someone must have forgotten to. It has a lot of information on it though." Yes, I had stumbled on that file, but I really didn't have that much information on it. But to a person who wouldn't know of anything of the Death Note, then it would seem like it did.

"I see." Near nodded, satisfied with the excuse. On the inside, I sighed in relief, happy that I was able to react quick enough. Light too, looked rather relived that my slip-up didn't cause any damage. Thank god that file was still there, or else I wouldn't be able to think of anything to cover that up. I twisted my back, which responded with the sicking sounds of cracking bones. Sitting here like this was not good for my body at all.

"We're done for today, you may go to bed now. We have prepared a room for you, it's room 412. There is also a bathroom and spare cloths for you to use if you wish. It's not lockable, so don't worry about getting in." I blinked, looking at him. But, there are still so many files we haven't look through yet, I was sure he wanted to get them all done by tonight. Well, before dawn or something.

"Are you going to bed to?" I asked, curious of what he was really planning on staying up and doing this all by himself.

"I'm going to finish looking through these files by myself naturally." I blinked, that could take awhile, wouldn't it? Yawning, I got up, walking towards the coffee maker. I poured a cup of already made hot coffee, putting in some cream and sweater to sweeten its bitter taste. I ignored his eyes watching me as I finished the task, walking back to the computer.

After taking a generous drink of the poorly made coffee, I turned to him once more. "Nah, that won't do. We can get this done, together!" He didn't show much emotion, but I had the feeling he was surprised by the action, maybe. It's not an act of kindness or friendliness I reminded myself. Just the act to manipulate him to think I was on his side.

He closed his eyes for a second, before turning back to the blaring computer screen. "If you feel that way, then lets continue." I smiled, drinking some more coffee no matter how much I detested the taste. I turned back to the screen, ignoring the pain that was coming from my eyes. I wrote down some notes on some of the deaths, half interested on some of the deaths. They were probably people that Yoshi had killed, maybe even the new Kira.

The new one, I wonder how long it is until I meet him. How long, until I get the chance to kill him? I know one thing though, he doesn't deserve to be killed by the powers of the Death Note. No, this one, I'll kill with my own hands.

"Shoji-san." I blinked, brought out of my vengeful trance. "Yes L?"

"I hear that you're leaving for New York in roughly two weeks to visit family." I nodded, it was true. I was quiet excited for the visit, seeing everyone would be nice. I wished we could have met up for the holidays, but neither I nor they had enough money for plane tickets. "Yeah, but I'll only be staying there for three days." I was disappointed about how short my visit would be, but it was the most I could do at the time. After all, I have to juggle school,work, being Kira and now working with Near. It would have to do, I suppose.

"Because you're the prime suspect for Kira," I blinked, my eyes widening. I'm the _prime_ suspect?! "I will be coming with you, you do have an extra plane ticket, do you not?" I nodded slowly, wondering how he knew all of those things. This kid, he really is something else, huh?

* * *

**Well, not exactly the fasted update, but It wasn't a month long gap! XD  
**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading and please review.**

**Thank you for reviewing; Kavyle, Princess-Lazy-Chan, ., Damarikomu and xXSakixPsychoxTeddyXx! I love and appreciate all of your reviews! Also, thanks for all the people who favorited and subscribed!**

**OH! Well, since it is the TENTH chapter (WOOT) I'll write a little special-bonus thing. I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**Christmas Eve Omake **

"You're going to be already?" Ji asked, watching as Masuyo hid herself under the blankets that covered his bed. She nodded sternly, staring at him with one of the most serious expressions he had ever seen on her face.

"I am." He looked to the clock, which only read that it was ten p.m. Normally she stays up rather late, why was this day any different? He shrugged, getting in bed next to her.

"But why?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her girlish frame. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but still looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"If I don't go to sleep now, Santa won't come!" With that being said, she buried her head in his chest, trying her hardest to fall asleep. Ji looked at her, looking rather dumbstruck. "....Santa...?"

---

**Christmas Omake**

"Ji! Wake up, wake up! It's CHRISTMAS! GET UP OR I'LL PUNT YOU OFF A BRIDGE!" Ji sighed, being waken up by yelling was never a fun thing. He look at Masuyo, who stood at the side of his bed looking rather impatient. He glanced tot he clock, holding back a groan when seeing it only read that it was 7:30 a.m.

"Come on~!" Get up already~!" He sighed, deciding it was no use, she acted like a child this time every year. Might as well get this part over with. The pair entered the family room of Ji's apartment, approaching the tree that held few presents underneath it.

Masuyo grabbed three of the presents and handed them to Ji, who sat on the couch. For herself, she hoarded the other three on the floor. Ji watched as she tore through the paper, squealing at what the reveled.

The first one was Call of Duty 4 : Modern Warfare, while it was an old game she still looked thrilled. She had gotten a really cheap 360 some time ago, mainly because it was going to be replaced by the new XBOX console that was coming out soon. But, she had never gotten a single game for it.

Ji himself, opened his first two presents. The first being a novel he had been wanting and the next being a bag of his favorite sweets. He paused to watch Masuyo,who was by now opening the third present. He second one was what he would call 'exceedingly sexy' lingerie. Too bad he missed her expression on that one.

She quickly opened the third one, which reveled itself to be stuffed lion. She squealed, before turning to Ji, watching as he opened the third gift.

"...condoms?" He asked aloud, raising an eyebrow as Masuyo walked up to him, holding the lingerie with a smirk. She grabbed his hand, looking up at him.

"Shall we try them out now?" She asked, dragging him back down the hall. Ah, maybe she wasn't so childish after all.

---

**New Years Omake**

~~~  


Ji yawned, sitting down next to Masuyo on the hill, which was occupied by other people as well. Masuyo waited,looking at her watching with anticipation.

Ji would have to admit, he really did like New Year. Masuyo was never one for dressing up, especially in traditional clothing. So it was nice to see her dressed up in a Kimono, which was orange in color with patterns of blue Koi. Himself, was dressed in traditional wear too, of simple and plain dark blue.

Three more minutes, the clocked read. The people around him were also stuck in anticipation, waiting for the clock to strike twelve. Ji cracked his back, it's been a great day so far. The festival this year was great, one of the best. The food was wonderful, the music was magnificent and the games were exceedingly fun.

But, he would have to agree with everyone else here. When it finally was midnight and the fireworks started, that was the best.

"5.....4.....3.....2.....1!" The crowd chanted, as the new year began. The fireworks went off, decorating the sky with marvelous colors and patterns. Ji looked over to Masuyo, who started up at the sky with child-like joy.

"Masuyo..." She turned to him, smiling. "Happy New Year." He kissed her, as many other couples did the same. Their kiss broke, and they both turned to gaze at the sky, holding each others hands gently.

----------

**OC Interview : Masuyo  
**

**Q1  
**

**Burrito : So, Masuyo-san, have you always been so immature?**

Masuyo: What??? I'm not immature at all! That's ridiculous!

**Q2**

**Creeper Dog : How old were you when you lost your virginity?  
**

Masuyo: Hm? If you must know I was seventeen and three months.

**Q2**

**Wrinkled Poster : Who did you give it to?**

Masuyo : So nosy...Ji of course!

**Q4**

**Burrito : Why do you still count how many months old you are?**

Masuyo : What's that supposed to mean! Stop picking on me!!!

**Q5**

**Ceiling Fan : What made you decided to work so hard in academics? **

Masuyo : Finally, a sensible question! It's because my sister is so smart, but I've always been a bit faster at learning and better at school work then she was! I need to keep my title as the smart one!

**Q6**

**Computer monitor : If you could change one think about Light, what would it be?**

Masuyo : I would make it so he wasn't so distant all the time! That's really annoying, even more annoying then when he picks on me!

**Q7  
**

**Stale Pop-tart : What do you think of Near?**

Masuyo : He's really creepy, he's so quiet, reserved and mature but he still plays with toys! Not that I don't too but he acts like he wouldn't be the type to do so!Plus he always looks like he can see right through me, it makes me paranoid and sets me on the edge! But, he's really is a good person, too bad we're enemy's. Although, even if we did meet and I wasn't Kira, I doubt we would ever become 'friends'.

**Q8**

**Dead Rat : Do you have any wishes or dreams?**

Masuyo : I just wish for all the ones I love to be protected from the evil of the world.

**Q9**

**Set of rainbow scissors : Why don't you take singing lessons?**

Masuyo : I can't afford them! Hmpf, besides, I'm not that bad of a singer.

**Q10**

**Burrito : Why are you in denial? We all know you have the worse singing voice _ever_.**

Masuyo : Agh, you're so mean! What's your name, I wanna kill you now!

* * *

**Haha, I hoped you enjoyed the Omakes and the interview. Thank you for reading them! ^_^  
I hope everyone had a great Christmas, or holiday if you don't celebrate it, and a great New Year too!**


	11. Suicide

"W-What is all of this?" I spoke, looking around the tiled room that I've been in for the past three days. The room that the Kira case was being conducted in was...more unusual then it normally was. I know that sounded far fetched for an investigation room but it seems there was always something strange in here. Now, we all know this Near kid was completely weird, and does in fact eat small children as a hobby and/or sport. But I honestly didn't expect to see...whatever this was. The be accurate, it was probably the strangest thing I've ever seen in my entire life, the includes the time I walked in on Kyle sewing a stuffed dog head onto a chicken...thing. At least, I was hoping it was a chicken.

The room was lined of wall of legos at least four inches thick and four feet high. Where did he find the time to do this, I did not know. Wasn't he obsessed with catching Kira or something? Or maybe his childish obsessions were even stronger then that. At side the wall were dozens of animal figures, some standing and others were tossed aside like old underwear. In the middle of all this mess was a blow up...anime sex doll? I blinked, it was dressed in a black dress, but it still clearly was a sex doll. There were dotted lines marked on the dolls neck, and there were red marks around it, like s symbol for blood.

It was _way_ too early for this shit.

I looked over to Near, who was standing, looking at me with a dull expression. I laughed nervously, scratching my head, messing up my bed-head hair even more. Well, at least he had is cloths on? There was also a toy gun in his hand, an orange one to be exact. But, none of this made any real sense to me. I all honestly, I had no idea what to think, but the other people working on the case looked just as surprised. Most of them at least. A few acted as if this was completely normal, which it probably was to them. I started to feel some sympathy for the people who worked with Near longer then me, much longer then me. This kid must have been dropped on his head as a child or something.

"Shoji-san, how nice of you to join us this morning. I was just explaining the current Kira situation to everyone, would you like to join us?" He spoke so calmly, in complete monotone as if what he done was the most normal thing in the world for a high-class detective to do. But, it still didn't make any sense what-so-ever. I mean, really, what was going through his mind?! When he was dropped on his head did it make him smart but screwed up at the same time?! I wouldn't be so surprised, actually, it was one of the more likely conclusions.

I shook my head tiredly, my mind barely able to function properly. I noticed my mouth was still open, so I decided to close it for the sake of not looking like an complete imbecilic. "N-no thanks, I think I'll pass this...this...explication"

"That's fine, you can search through the recent reports then. They were printed off just now so I hadn't received the time to examine them yet" He pointed to the computer, which did have a very large stack of papers sitting on it. I sighed, rubbing my eyes as I stumbled to the desk. Might as well get some work done, while doing my best to ignore his bizarre explanation. Meanwhile, Light was listening to Near, completely unaffected by his abnormal display. How he was immune to it, I had no idea, but I decided I wouldn't bother asking because he would just be an ass about it. Something like 'I'm just more mature then you.' or anything along those lines.

I sat down on the rather cushy chair, flipping through the papers to try and find anything significant before I actually begin to take it apart. There was nothing worse then reading through an entire pile to only find out the good stuff was at the very end. I learned that the hard way kids. Although, Light has been acting strange lately. He wasn't making as many smart remarks, and always had his 'I'm thinking so don't you dare bother me' face on. I guess he was really serious about this then, not that I wasn't. It's just lately there wasn't anything interesting going on, since then same thing as always was being executed day after day. Just me killing criminals secretly under Near's watch and Yoshi killing them whenever she felt like it. Nothing new, just same old same old.

I filliped through the papers, pausing at a news report from England. My eyes widened as I read through it, a small frown surfacing on my face. Apparently, there were a lot of deaths in England, with both criminal and innocent people adding to the growing death toll. Doesn't sound unusual yet, but the way they were dying caught my interest. They all committed suicide, even if they were perfectly happy before. They all just killed themselves out of the blue, no warning signs, nothing.

The majority of the suicides preformed were simple things like hanging themselves, using poison, or shooting themselves in the head. Although, some were more unusual. Things such scratching out the veins in the neck, wrists and back of the ankles was one used by criminals with no other tools. Others slit there throats, ultimately bleeding to death. Others burned themselves to death along with freezing to death was used to along with a number of others.

What was really shocking was the number of suicides. Nearly five hundred suicides have occurred in the past two days, proving as being completely unreal. England received the average of five thousand suicides per year, meaning roughly thirteen suicides occurred each day. But if this kept up, who would know how large the number would be. To be realistic, the entire population of England may be deceased in a short amount of time. I read through the article more closely, trying to pick out small bits of information this time around. All ages were committing in this act, not just a certain group. Elderly, adults, teenagers and even children...nobody was left out. Criminals seemed to be the mass majority of the deaths, which was somewhat of a relief, but soon there wouldn't be anymore right? When there wasn't, would civilians be the main target then?

I concluded had to be the 'new' Kira, no way five hundred people would commit suicide in only two days. So if it was the new Kira, then why were they doing this? Obviously it's to get attention, but from who and why did they want it from them? Could it be to catch Near's attention, my attention, or even another persons attention...? That, and out of all places, why England. There had to be some kind of reason why he chose England over Japan considering I figured the new Kira knew I lived Japan seeing how he killed Ji just to irritate me. I flipped through it, apparently there were already some investigations going on in England, but none of them had any real leads. Wait a second...this is in England...Kyle lived in England while my family lived just over the sea from it. Who could say that he wouldn't start with America next if he planned on continuing this?

"L!" I shouted, coming close to almost saying 'Near' out of panic, but that would have been my own suicide. Good thing I was getting a hang of this, right? He walked over slowly, dragging his feet. Apparently he was finished with is explanation and everyone went back to work by now. He sat on the floor, completely ignoring the empty chair next to me. "Yes Shoji-san?" I handed him the files, pointing to the article of the suicides in England. "Here, read this, I'm certain it's related to Kira directly, if not, then in some why or another."

He flipped through the reports, reading them in what I thought was mild interest. This was good, the case seemed sever enough for use to take action, plus, there would be no way for me to kill the hundred and fifty people a day under his watch so he couldn't point a finger at me! In a way, this was more in my favor then it was in his. He stopped, flipped back to the first page of the report and began re-reading it. I waited patently, counting the ceiling tiles to keep me somewhat occupied.

"This is certainty interesting, good eye Shoji-san." I twitched, noting the very subtle hint of sarcasm in his voice near the end of that sentence. Was everyone in this business so mean to me? I'm not bragging or anything, but I'm really not all that bad at this stuff! "It's in our best interest to keep an eye on this topic. Why don't you go a head and search and contact the people working on this case to gather more information on it?" I hid a frown, but it would have been foolish to think Near would rush to England first thing anyways.

"W-wait, I get to contact them? As if, over the phone?" I pointed to myself in confusion, making sure he was talking to me.

"What else could that mean? That is unless you think you're not qualified enough for the task."

"No! That's fine, I see you're finally seeing the greatness of my skills huh?" I smiled, boasting myself before turning to the computer to search deeper into the subject.

"Indeed." That guy has a thing for sarcasm, even though it's hard to tell when he uses it. I decided to ignore this, opening the internet as well as a blank word document. Research, this was something I've been repeating for the past days I've been here. I have only left this building once to go help Matsuda with groceries. The rest of the time I have been going through files, looking into various people, researching and analyzing news reports. None of it has been all that interesting, until this that is. Even if we weren't jumping on the nearest flight, it was a start. Hopefully we would head there eventually. Sanguinely I dialed a number, waiting for the other line to pick up.

"Hello?" I blinked when I heard the voice of a young boy, speaking in English of course. It was soft and well, adorable. Quiet frankly I was suspecting some middle-aged guy to answer instead. With a low, scratching voice, probably breathing pretty heavily from smoking cigarettes. Or maybe a weird perverted laugh as he flipped through a playboy magazine.

"H-hello! My name's Shoji Minori," I introduced myself, using the fake first name Near told me to use."I'm part of the....um....group that work with the detective L in Japan to capture Kira." I heard the boy make a 'mhmm' noise, waiting for me to go on. "We're interesting in the events of massive suicide surrounding the country of England, believing it could very well be linked to the global killer Kira. We were hoping to be able to gain some more information on the subject, if you're willing to share it that is." I help the phone away for a moment, taking a deep breath. Man did I sound unprofessional, at least I thought I did and by the look Near was giving me, I was right.

"Hold on, let me see what I can do." The boy spoke and the sound of the phone being sat on a hard surface was brought to my ears.

"Thank you." I muttered, but he probably couldn't hear that by now though. I took in a deep breath, calming my nerves. Since when was it so difficult for me to talk to people over the telephone?

"HEY!" I jumped, tearing the phone away from my ear. Someone just screamed into the phone, what's up with that?! Are they trying to make me go deaf?! "STOP CALLING HERE YOU GREEDY PARASITES! WE'RE TRYING HARD ON OUR OWN, AND WE'RE SICK OF ALL THESE GOD DAMN PHONE CALLS!" I couldn't tell if the voice belonged to a man or a woman, but either way they were scaring the crap out of me right about now! "IF ANY OF YOU CALL ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR WHEN I CATCH THIS WANKER I'LL LET HIM KILL YOU BEFORE I KILL HIM!" The other line hung up shortly after, with the dial tone playing in my shock induced silence. The room was silent as they stared at the phone, looking either shocked or annoyed.

"Well...that went well." I said, sarcasm thick in my voice. The rest of the day progressed slowly, with no avail. We didn't get any leads what so ever seeing as it was either the people didn't want to bother with us or didn't have much information themselves. Several numbers were crossed off the list, making me wonder why we were even bothering to contact these people anyways.

I hung up the phone once again, another useless call. Near was doing something on the computer and the majority of the other people went home already. I scowled at the phone, now out of numbers to dial I would have to try and find some more. I glanced over to Light, who was busy looking over the reports from earlier. Truth to be told, we hit a brick wall here, not moving forward at the least.

"Shoji-san, please go to your room and pack for at least a weeks stay." I blinked, staring at Near with mild confusion. It was ten now and my mind was starting to go fuzzy. Pack my bags, for what?

"Why?" I asked, still glaring at the helpless telephone.

"It seems we have no choice, then to visit England and conduct our own investigation." I grinned, happy that I wouldn't be stuck in this building for awhile. "Don't worry, I have a building in England quite similar to this one." I groaned, my hopes crushed by a simple sentence.

"Hurry, we leave at four a.m." At the mention of our early departure, I turned around and shot up the stairs. I had six hours to pack and try and get as much sleep as possible. I paused at the doors of the elevator. Wait...does that mean he was buying tickets online? Which means....he let me go on making all those pointless calls for nothing? I slapped my hand to my forehead, pressing my floor number in the elevator. Stupid albino genius.

---

"Ah man, why did you hang up on them like that?" A red headed boy asked, calling from his game of checkers. He sighed, running a bony hand through his hair before moving his piece. The person across from his observed the board carefully, debating on what his next move should be. Soon enough a brown haired girl stormed into the room, dressed in a causal 'A Perfect Circlue' T-shirt a loose brown jeans. She glared at the boy before placing her self on a rather luxurious leather couch, colored a navy blue.

"Because I'm sick of all these calls! We have enough to deal with over here! In case you didn't notice, _Friday!"_ The the brown haired girl yelled, using eccentric hand movements to describe her frustration. She flipped open a laptop, nearly breaking it in half. The red haired boy, presumed as 'Friday', rolled his eyes before turning back to his game of checkers. "And that was someone working for 'L' too. It could have been a really good opportunity Jason. Sometimes you're way to rash..." He mumbled, earning an agreeable slow nod from the person across from him.

"What was that punk? Want to be the next 'Kira' victim?" Jason growled from the couch,cracking her knuckles and glaring at the smaller boy menacingly.

"No thanks, I wouldn't like to disturb our guest here." Friday spoke in monotone, straightening his plain black T-shirt. "This is no time for violence Jason." His eyes fell on the checkers board as a shaky hand, perfectly pale and horribly bony, finally made his simple move. He smiled, pondering his next move carefully.

"Whatever, little brat." She muttered, turning her attention back to the laptop. Friday shrugged his shoulder at her childish behavior, rolling his eyes for empathizes.

"Looks like you're body is still not working well, huh?" He asked, not receiving an answer as he placed his piece at the other side of the board to avoid his opponent. "It make take awhile, but you can't expect it to work right away, right?" He forced a laugh, waiting for the other to make his next move.

---

The Death Note was hidden under her mattress, where her parents would never look. Yoshi made sure of that, making sure to guard her bedroom like she was a solider in the military. Not just any military either, a very dangerous army that would never lose! This was no joke, the kid set up some pretty complected traps. Most involved something she stole from the kitchen, hooked up so they would be triggered when the door was open. Although, Yoshi's parents didn't find it that strange, she had done stranger before. For example, the Digimon phase was one of the worst with her stealing various stuffed animals to try and find the digital world.

They were still paying that one off.

Yoshi sighed, writing down some names with a bored expression. No word from Cage since he left without notice. That meant no more secret visits so she could act like a badass spy. Masuyo hasn't contacted her either, and whenever she went to give her a surprise visit she wasn't even there! Yoshi even bothered to sneak around her college to find answers, turns out she working with some detective giving her hands-on credits or something! Why was she always left out!? They didn't tell her anything! Now she had to wallow in her own boredom.

"This is so irritating, I want to go kick a puppy." Her voice was childish, but don't be fooled. She did kick a stray puppy the other day in her frustration. She glanced to her bed, frowning. But guilt formed soon after and she ended up taking the starving thing home with her. Now it was laying in her bed, sleeping, burring it's cream colored head into her blankets selfishly. Well, at least it entertained her sometimes.

Yoshi yawned, snuggling in her fuzzy pink blanket. One day they'll regret underestimating her just because she's a child. One day, they'll see that she's not so childish after all. The world around her went fuzzy as her breathing got slower. One day...

---

I jumped out of the plane, stretching my limbs like a new born lamb. Did that make any sense? Probably not but I don't care right now! I'm finally free of that god-forsaken vehicle of death! Behind me Gevanni and Lidner followed, both of them looked rather relived. Near and Rester were in some kind of privet section the whole time to protect Near's face. As for right now I had no idea where he was, but I didn't really care! It was nice to be away from the albino bastard! As for Light, he was already ahead of me, looking well...excited. In shown in his eyes though, in his eyes only.

I raised my eyebrow at this. "What's up?" I asked, far from the others.

_"I just...have the feeling...it was a good idea to come here, I can feel it."_ I shrugged, not understanding his weird ghost intuition. He never talked like a normal person anymore, it was kind of frustrating. "I bet, but I agree. It does seem to good idea." He didn't reply, going back to ignoring me.

"Does this place have good food?" I twitched, looking back at Ultio. Yes, the lazy shinigami did decided to tag along for once. Why? Oh it's simple, the food. That's the only thing he seemed to care about for some reason. "Sure, why not?" I answered, and I figured the strange expression he wore was of delight. It was hard to tell, with it's weird fox face, monkey skull mask and torn up body and it's disconnected jaw. Really, there was something wrong with that thing.

I paused waiting for the others to catch up with me. I wasn't to motivated to proceed, knowing that the trip through airport hell was far from over. Lines, going through metal detectors, recovering luggage among other things. When we reached our first line, I was surprised. Instead of a long, dreadful line of death there was a simple short one. Was it because of the news of the suicides? Most likely, not like I had a problem with it. Less lines for me.

Still, our trip through the air port was slow and boring. But we managed, with all of us coming out in once piece which as absolutely amazing. I was sure someone would lose an arm or a leg. You know, airports are probably the second most dangerous place in the world. The first was the bottom of the Atlantic ocean, where the sea pigs would eat your toes off for a snack. But that was a better fate then being eaten alive by a herd of hairless cats.

My first step out of the airport was amazing, right away I took a deep breath of the fresh London air. I blinked, well, the air was better then nothing I guess. Not like the air back home was any better. I looked over to Gevanni and Lidner, both of them were loading luggage into a taxi. I sighed, throwing mine in the taxi as well. I just got out of the airport, I didn't want to be locked in some building right away! I glanced over to them sheepishly, feeling nervous next to the older adults.

"Um, is it okay if I hang around the city for today? I have the directions to the place, I'll catch up later!" I asked, looking up at them with pitiful eyes. I need a break, a break from being cooped up like a pet bird! The exchanged unsure glances, but I had a feeling they were considering it. Was it because they found me annoying? Oh man, I hope not.

"...I suppose it would be okay, just come back before six then." Lidner said before following Gevanni into the car. Squealing, a thanked them before walking in the other direction. Dang, I felt like a teenager again, having to be there by six. It was one right now, giving my five hours. Oh well, it was better then nothing! I wondered if I could track down Kyle in a day, but I doubted that. That kid was like a ninja or something.

I looked to Light and Ultio, both looking rather satisfied with my decision to explore the city before going to the building of death.

"Can we get food now?" My stumach growled, and I turned to Ultio. He must have read my thoughts.

"You bet." Airline food makes me want to kick a kitten.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in two months. I've just been struggling with school, I'm failing all my classes. Good thing is is from here on out I'll do my work so I'll pass. So, I'll make sure to avoid the punishment of not having internet for the rest of the school year.**

**Please, review this chapter, they make me happy. Along with doing better in school, I'll try and do better in updating this because...**

**IT'S FINALLY PICKING UP! YES YES YES! Okay, so I'll try to update this sooner then usual. Yay~!**

**Thanks for reviewing : Damarikomu and Princess-Lazy-Chan. Thank you so much!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you, and see you next time~!  
**


	12. Slander

I smoothed the wrinkles in my shirt before walking in a local cafe. The cafe looked simple enough, colored with pastel yellows, browns and whites. The curtains has small lace on the edges and the cushioned chairs were colored in white and yellow tucked under white wooden tables. With my two invisible friends, Light and Ultio, behind me I walked up to the counter eying the menu and displays. We had already went out to get sandwiches, which were very good actually. But now I had the desire for something sweet, as did Ultio. I was silently thankful that Light didn't need to eat, seeing as it would be easier on my wallet.

I looked at the pastries, not really recognizing most of them. They were all very different from what I was used to, making my decision harder then it would usually be. I looked some kind of yellow pudding, to heart shaped cookies with jelly in the middle, what looked to be plain looking bread and several different cakes.

"Do you need any assistance?" I looked up to face a bored looking teenage girl. She was pretty tall, with messy brown hair that fell past her shoulders. Her face would look prettier if she didn't have so much fringe hiding it though. But then again, I wasn't the one to talk with almost half of my face covered by long black hair. I pushed my hair back on a whim, pointing to two pastries. "Two cream puffs and two lemon tarts please." She grabbed both, looking a bit surprised to hear my Japanese accent. I shrugged it off, paying her the requested amount.

"Thank you, come again." The girl said in a monotone voice, waving half-heartily. I shrugged, walking out with the white paper-based bag in my right hand. As I opened the door, ringing the bell once again, I was met with two new people. A short red haired boy, standing next to a man with messy black hair, shadows under his eyes and a bit of a hunch. I stepped out of their way, holding the door open for them. The boy thanked me before following the man into the store.

Without much interest I walked away, not giving the strangers a second though. "They were strange looking, weren't they?" I hear Ultio agree, but no response from Light. I looked to my side and when I didn't see him there I turned around only to see him gazing to the cafe window. I was about to speak, until I realized my surroundings and the expression on his face. To be blunt, his face was twisted in a fearsome expression of out right rage.

I shrugged, not really caring about his problems. He can take care of himself. I walked away oblivious to the person we had came in contact with. I took out the cream puffs, handing one to Ultio. I didn't dare watch him eat it with his mouth stomach deal. I shoved the pastry in my mouth whole, chewing it slowly to get the whole flavor. I smiled, it taste wonderful! It was all creamy...and sweet...and sugary, well you should get the picture. I grabbed the lemon tarts, handing one to Ultio once more. I eyed the tart, before placing it back in the bag.

I don't know why, but I think I'll give it to Near. Besides, I need to watch my figure! Got to stay sexy you know! I scratched my scabbed wrists, they were both beginning to get covered in all kinds of cuts. But, there was no other way to get my black blood without harming myself like that. Well, I could invest in a needle, but that would be suspicious. Maybe I could pretend to have diabetes? No, that would be too much of a hassle, I can get by with this.

I walked down the streets, they weren't very crowded anymore. I glanced at a clock, I had four more hours until I had to be back at the hotel. Wondering what to do, I looked to Ultio, who was long gone. I blinked, feeling a wave of sadness hit me. I was all alone now, maybe I should start regretting how I ditched Light. What was I supposed to do during the remaining four hours? I could always go to where we would be staying early, but then who knows when I would be let out again!

Stubbornly, I looked around from shop to shop, looking for someplace interesting. I paused, looking at a barber shop. I looked at my hair in the window, it was starting to get out of hand, wasn't it? It went past my shoulder blades now, and my bangs were far too outgrown. I ran a hand through my hair, which was thick,coarse and was full of various tangles. Grimacing, I walked inside the shop, walking up to the front desk. I began wondering what I should get to cut like, or if I should just get it fixed a bit as I paid for the appointment and was sat down on a chair. They looked eager for any customers, seeing as London's population was shrinking more each day.

"Oh my god!" I was snapped out of my daze, looking up to the person in front of me holding a supplies of hair products. Mirroring them, my mouth hung open and my eyes grew wide. The boy, or I guess you could say man but he looked very 'boyish' still, was no other then Kyle. My long-lost friend from way back when. His hair was the same still, dyed black parted down the middle with plenty of layers framing his face. It reached past his chin, but I assumed as always it was shorter in the back,probably pulled back into a small ponytail. It was messy still, pieces stood up in various directions and strands of hair falling in his face.

"Kyle!" I yelled, pointing to him in an accusing manner. His light blue-gray eyes met my olive ones in a confused manner. His skin was no longer pale, although I wouldn't call it tan either. He wasn't only skin and bones either, but far from being chubby at the same time. I grinned, giving him a thumbs up. "I'm proud of you buddy!" He blinked, before smiling as well. Obviously he's been off the drugs, for awhile at that! "Thank you! Now what do you want me to do with your...hair?" He asked, poking at my mess of tangles.

"Whatever you want." I shrugged, having nothing in mind. "Why are you working here anyways?" I asked as he began brushing my hair, as gently he was doing it there was still plenty of pain.

"I need the money, and I'm rather good at it." He said, a hint of pride in his voice. I laughed, somewhat amused by his answer. "What about you?" He asked, spraying my hair with water now.

"I go to To-Oh University, I'm here getting hands on work as a detective." I told him, leaving out the part about Near of course. "Holy shit! I knew you were smart but damn! That's crazy!" I laughed, asking him if he was still going to school.

"Just some community collage to bring my GPA up." He said, cutting the back of my hair slowly. "It's getting dangerous around here with all the suicides, due to that Kira guy. Are you staying here long?" I shook my head, telling him I was only staying for a week. "That's good."

"What about you? Are you going to stay or leave." He paused, chopping off more of my hair during so. "I would leave, but I don't have the money to move." He said somberly, sending shivers down my spine. So he would still be in danger? Maybe I could convince Near to help him out, get him away from here at least. Maybe he'll want to move back to Japan or something. "I'm sorry..."

He smiled, chuckling a bit as he added layers to my hair. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure Kira will be caught soon enough!" I blinked, even though there was no announcement of the culprit being Kira he assumed it was. Was that the same for the other residences around here? Was Kira really becoming a symbol of fear and unrighteousness? I really had to stop this guy now, the last thing I wanted is the people I was trying to protect to fear or hate me.

We talked about various things over the time he was cutting my hair, which must of been an hour or so. Who was keeping track anyways! Finally my hair cut was finished and I was allowed to look in the mirror. My bangs were shorter, although some parts of it covered my eyes a bit. They covered my fore head in parts, instead of being pushed to one sides. In the front my hair was left long, reached past my collar bones. I adjusted my position a bit to see the back of my head a bit better. My hair was much shorter in the back, only reaching to the middle of my neck.

"Wow, you really are good at this." I muttered, running a hand through my hair. "Thanks, I like it a lot!" I chirped, standing up next to Kyle, who was much taller then me. I was always jealous of his height, it would be awesome to be as tall as an American super model.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled, handing me a piece of a paper with a number on it. "It's my number, call me some time and we can hang out. " I nodded, promising I will, completely missing the devilish smirk that came across his face. Coming out of the store, I noticed that I had three more hours and plenty of money left. Though, my mind of empty on what to do. I aimlessly walked down the street, keeping my eye peeled for anything interesting.

I eyed a newspaper stand, selling today's news. I would think that Near already has whatever they're selling, but it can't hurt to be on the safe side. I walked up and purchased a few different newspaper, all at rather cheap prices. I placed the pastry bag within the plastic one, and continued on my way. Next I walked into a convenience store, grabbing a ton to bags of jalapeno flavored chips and orange soda. My favorite, I couldn't let my stock run low.

Once again I was walking down the streets without reason or destination. I glanced at a bookstore, walking in without a second thought. I browsed through the titles, not recognizing most of them. I grabbed a book, flipping through it. It was about wild cat's or something, named 'Warriors'. I shrugged, deciding to buy it for fun. I could use it to escape this reality, especially sense it's been rather hectic lately.

With two hours and thirty minutes left on the clock I called a taxi, bored of walking around the thinning crowds of London. The Taxi wasn't in the best condition, but it wasn't bad. I looked out the window, watching the buildings pass by. My right hand held onto my bags to keep them from falling. Thankfully, there wasn't much of any traffic. But, the building must of been farther then then I originally though. I frowned, remembering that I forgot about Light. Well, I'm sure he'll find his way to the building in the end. He's a super genius after all. Despite the feeling of exhaustion over my body I smiled, feeling rather content, despite being ignorant to the things around me.

---

Kyle twisted his back, cracking it in a few places. The lights of his four star hotel room turned on, the door shutting behind him. He walked over to the queen sized bed, covered in green blankets and white sheet. He laid down feeling rather satisfied for his day's work. He smirked, he did learn a few things today after all. He was brought out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang. Kyle sighed, reaching over to the phone, answering it.

"Cage! Are you coming back soon!" Kyle rolled his eye's at Yoshi's high pitched voice, but replied without any sourness in his voice anyways.

"No, it looks like my trip has been made a week longer." He heard groaning on the other end before she spoke once again. "Why~!" She whined, clearly bored of doing everything on her own. He chuckled, sitting up right now.

"Masuyo is here in England, I think our little plan is going to start faster." He told her, eyes traveling to the window for a moment. "Although, I only have a few more of those pens with her blood in them left. Do you have anymore?"

"No, sorry." Yoshi huffed, probably pouting back in her room. "You're not going to do anything too interesting without me are you? I'm bored, I need something entertainment." Kyle rolled his eyes, not caring about her childish quirks.

"I don't know, maybe I'll do something you won't be expecting." He smirked, walking over to turn off the lights. "What?! You better not Cage! I'll kick your-" He hung up, not wanting to deal with her any longer. Yawning, he laid in bed, burying his face in his pillow. Looks like it was time to take a nap, after all, he had nothing else to do today.

---

I yawned, walking into the main room of the building. It was tiled, and pretty dark. As expected, the security thing took forever to get through. That creeper probably put's it there just to get on my nerves. I walked over to them, the news paper bag in hand. I already put my food in the kitchen, which was huge I must say. The kid never eats, I wonder why the kitchen was so big? Probably for Rester, Gevanni and Lidner or something.

I brushed it out of my mind, sitting down on the floor next to Near. I frowned when he didn't comment on my new hair cut. Little brat, although, Lidner and Gevanni complemented me on it later. That was enough for me I guess, Rester was no where to be found and Near was too much of an ass to be asked about it. I reaches into the bag, pulling out the one with the single pastry in it.

Tapping him on the shoulder,I handed him the bag. Near looked up at me, eying me with mild surprise. Stubbornly, I looked away from him, pouting much like a child. He took the bag, peering into it. I could have swore he smiled for a split second, before taking the lemon tart out. He ate it quietly, and I know it's creepy that I'm watching him eat but it was just so weird...I don't think I ever seem him eat or look happy before. Well, I wouldn't call it happy, more like content.

"Thank you." I blinked, even if he said it in his usual monotone I was completely off guard. Nodding, my mouth parted open like an idiot, I searched for something to say. "...You're...welcome." I finally mutter, looking away. He didn't seem to notice, as he read through the newspapers. The room was silent for a few minutes, before yellow could be heard down the hall.

"Shut up! Go away you pest! I need answers okay!" I jumped, hearing the voice of a furious sounding girl. Near looked up from the papers as well, but didn't look nearly as surprised as I was.

"You can't just go barging in like this though! At least try to be a little bit civil!" The voice of a young boy was followed after all, sounding panicked.

"I don't have time for things like that! Not when Kira's on the lose!" The arguing abruptly stopped, and the footsteps grew louder before stopping. Both Near and I looked to the three new comers. Well, for me it was four, in the very back was Light, looking ever so furious. I recognized these three people almost instantly, they were all from the Cafe earlier. The brown haired girl looked annoyed, not bothering to fix her wrinkled black T-shirt to pale gray skinny jeans. The red headed boy stood next to her, sending apologetic looks to us, nervously tugging at his white jacket and dark baggy pants.

I glanced to Near, surprised to see his astonished expression. His eyes were locked onto the third person, I examined the man with curiosity. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, and loose blue jeans, but was walking around barefoot. His hair was long and rather messy but far from being greasy. There were dark circles under his eyes and his skin was almost as pale as Near's. I frowned, not under standing what was so special about the man.

What as up with Light anyways? He was staring at the man like a murderous father. I didn't understand, I don't see why both Near and Light was surprised to see him. Near looked almost happy by it though, but Light was still furious. Obviously they both knew him and he was important, but for what reason? Was he some kind of guy that's going to help catch Kira, did he help next time? Was he a big help in reveling that Light was really Kira?

I groaned, scratching my head, why were these two so weird? Why wouldn't they tell me these things before hand so I'm not left behind like a puppy? I honestly hate sitting here, contemplating who this man was while looking and feeling like an idiot. I'm helping Light commit a huge crime that could get me killed and he never bothers with me. I help Near too, although not in the same way, but he still leaves me out of everything! Honestly, you think they could be a little more considerate.

I looked like the brown haired girl was about to speak again, but L cut her off, grabbing onto her shoulder. She made some kind of comment under her breath, but listen to his request and stayed perfectly quiet. The man looked back to up, glancing at me with uncertainty and suspicion first. I felt my heart skip a beat, it was as if he had just looked through me. I knew one thing was for sure, I would have to be careful around this guy. Maybe even more careful around him then Near.

He looked over to Near again, smiling slightly before speaking. "It's nice to see you again, Near." Right, time to play dumb and ignorant. I looked over to Near, sending him my 'What the hell is that guy talking about?' look. Strangely, he seemed to understand my message and waved me off, as if he would explain later. That kid's been acting weird lately, hasn't he? Oh well, at least I won't be left in the dark on this one.

_"That man...it the true L." _I had to keep myself from gasping in surprised and turning around to gape at Light who was suddenly beside me. A creeper that one is, for sure. But, didn't L die? Was this really the true L? Although, Light did say it was, I'm sure he's right but even if he was how was he standing in front of us like this?

"Shoji-san will you please head back to your room now. I have someone privet to discuss with these people." I gaped, suddenly feeling like an idiot for thinking I wouldn't be left in the dark. But as I knew now, it would be pointless to argue, so I just stood up and started walking away. That is, until I realized that I had no idea where it was.

"Um...where is my room?" I tentatively asked, hoping I wouldn't sound like a moron. Apparently I did because both the brown haired girl and the red headed boy gave me strange looks. "Third door to the right, two floors up." I nodded, muttering my thanks before going on my way to the elevator.

My room wasn't all that bad actually. The walls were painted white, but the main color of the room was purple. The curtains were a dark violet, and the bed spread had a design of lavender flowers. Painting hung on the wall, all of them featuring someone in the color purple. I laid in my bed, burring my face in the indigo pillows. How did he know purple was my favorite color. Oh right, he's a creeper, that's why.

---

The room was filled with noise again once Masuyo left. The group of three walked over to the chairs, all of them tired of just standing there like brain dead monkeys. The brown haired girl was the first to speak, her loud voice filled the room, reminding both Near and L of Mello.

"That was your suspect for Kira! Come on, she's and idiot I swear! There's no way, get you head out of the gutter kid!" She yelled, voicing her pent up frustration. "Someone like that could never pull it off!" Near was silent for a moment, twirling his hair, acting as if he didn't care for her opinions.

"That's how she seems. I'm aware that Shoji-san's personality makes her seem utterly unintelligent, but she's actually rather bright. Close to being top-of her class in Japan's To-Oh University to be exact." Near spoke, silencing the girl with ease. The pajama-clad boy walked over to the computer, pulling a large file bursting of papers out of the drawer.

He walked back over, the only noise in the room being the sounds of his sock covered feet on the tile floor and the rustle of papers. He handed the girl the file, which she eyed with curiosity and a hint of surprise. "It's everything I collected about her, both to prove that she may be Kira or that she may not be Kira. As if right now, there is a ten percent chance of her being Kira..." He trialed off, deep in thought. "no,make that nine percent."

"Now, can you kindly tell me, how you're still alive. I'm sure you died, didn't you?" It wasn't much of a question, but despite his childish appearance Near held an air of intimidation captivating them in silence. L looked at the files for a moment, interested in the events he had missed. The red haired boy looked nervously between all of them, still looking nervous. He finally made up his mine, making eye contact with Nears gray eyes.

"We found a notebook, it's kind of like the Death Note only it's kind of the opposite..." The boy paused now that everyone was looking at him. He reached into his black messenger bag, pulling out a small white note book, on the front in black cursive writing it read 'Revival'. Near blinked, as the boy handed the Note Book to him.

"You can bring the dead back to life with it. It's a bit more complex though. You need the person's body for one thing, you also need to know their name. It can take awhile for them to be brought back to life, and even after they are they act like zombies. It can take any number of days for them to be able walk, speak, eat, care of them selves and more. I depends on how the person dies and what they did with their life on how long it takes for them to return to normal." Near nodded, urging the boy to go on.

"But, to bring the person back to life you have to sacrifice half of your life span, which goes directly to them. The idea is, they used up their entire life span, but by giving them half of yours they'll be able to live longer and be resurrected. There is another option, you can use a human sacrifice for the life span but we didn't do that. Jason and I used our own life spans for a greater good." He was silent, looking up to the brown haired girl reveled as 'Jason'. "There are two other people that helped us, sacrificing half of their life spans of two other people but they're not in the country anymore.

Near nodded, flipping through the rules of the book. They were all unaware of the enemy watching them from behind, wearing an everlasting expression of rage. "Tell me more..."

* * *

**Sorry for the long update school's been killing me I'm a failure blah blah blah. The plot is warming up again though!  
**

**I'm on spring break until Monday so I'm going to be working my my stories like crazy. So hopefully I'll get another chapter or two of this up during the week. :D**

**Thanks to Princess-Lazy-Chan for reviewing! :D**

Anyways, please review! Thanks for all the alerts and favorites too. :3  



End file.
